The Ties That Bind
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: It started with two. Nova, Goddess of creation. Zion, God of the dead. A world that once flourished in peace, now falls victim to a reign of conflict. Fate once left to chance, now depend on two more souls. Full summary inside. Revised! Yuna/Tidus - AU.
1. Genesis

**_Prologue: Genesis_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters, just the story.**

**A/N: **Hello everyone, and welcome back! This is my fifth fanfic, 'The Ties That Bind'. This chapter speaks for itself, and hopefully I'm navigating well in these uncharted waters. Before you continue on, I should note that this story is original - at least in my mind it is - and more or less an AU. If you do not like reading stories that include characters from FFX or FFX-2 in an AU, then please turn around now.

Review and let me know what you guys think of the plot so far, but enjoy what you do read!

**P.S. This is the REVISED version of the prologue. I have added at least a thousand words to it. Be sure to read my AN's at the end of the chapter :D  
**

**

* * *

**Behind every world, there is an explanation. In time, those explanations are lost to the winds; thus becoming nothing more than stories and legends. Stories that are told around campfires to our children and future generations. The only ones who know the truth, are the creators of the world themselves.

We call these creators, Gods and Goddesses; deities that the people of the world must choose to side with. In the natural order of things, the elements of light and dark usually represent these beings. Evil and harmony, balancing each other amidst their people.

This world is no different from the rest. Perhaps...I should start at the beginning - the true beginning of time.

Before life, there was only darkness. But as with everything, there must be some sort of balance. Out of the void of the darkness, sprang forth a light. That spark of light was the goddess of creation, Nova. Upon taking her first breath the darkness was pushed back; she gave birth to our world, Navitia.

Descending down to her new creation, Nova looked over the barren land before her. Summoning her powers, her very breath gave life to the world. Each time she blew softly into the atmosphere, Navitia came to life. Trees, grass, mountains, bodies of water; slowly, our world started to come alive.

As the first rays of the sun kissed the land, Nova felt something was missing. Kneeling to the earth, she grasped some of it in her hands and slowly stood to a rising position once more. Opening her palm slowly, she blew it into the wind and watched curiously as the contents floated a way from her. As the wind picked up, they circled faster until it took the shape of another person. Nova greeted him with his new name, Zion, and would serve as her counterpart.

As Nova explained her actions thus far, Zion began to suggest she create more to inhabit the land, and they could rule Navitia together. After some thought, Nova agreed; thus, mankind was born. The two creators welcomed the land dwellers and showed them how to cultivate the world, and ruled peacefully for many years to come.

The world born from darkness began to thrive, and soon the humans were quite capable of taking care of themselves. Nova watched from a distance, helping when needed, and answering the calls when she deemed it necessary. Zion was occasionally needed, but he felt as if he were slowly fading into the background. Each time he offered his services to Nova, she would decline more and more. The people themselves didn't even call upon him but rather on Nova herself.

Slowly, Zion began to envy his very own creator. Over time, the twinge of envy burned brighter, and his soul started to shift. His envy, grew to hate. Unable to stand the fact that Nova was revered as the supreme goddess, he sought out to make himself just as important as her. His darkened soul began to spiral out of control, and Nova sensed it.

Choosing to confront Zion directly, Nova tried to explain that he was not made in the likeness of herself. He was not a God, but merely someone to share her creation with. It was only by chance that her powers had passed to him. Learning of this bitter truth, Zion refused to believe it and his anger was sealed. As he made his way out into the world, he made a vow to himself. He would recruit loyal subjects among Nova's people and rise up against her in hopes to take his rightful place as a god; but not just a god. The god.

In the years to come, Nova watched in silence as her people began to divide into conflicting groups. These two groups would eventually rise against one another in a war that would rock the peaceful age forever. Having faith in her followers, Nova chose to remain passive, while Zion's army continued to grow. Soon, Zion and Nova were matched equally in numbers. Neither was greater than the other.

On the eve of the thousandth year of Navitia, Zion led his men to charge the people of Nova. Feeling his presence growing near, Nova prepared her people for the onslaught. They eventually met in the middle on the ancient battlegrounds we people have come to know as the Great Rift. Nova, refusing to give the command, looked on as Zion's army advanced. Both sat back and watched the battle unfold, leaving fate to chance.

One by one, members from the opposing sides began to fall to one another. It seemed as if both Nova and Zion were at a stalemate. As the night wore on, the numbers began to dwindle until no man stood. In a fit of rage, Zion challenged Nova herself - however, she refused to fight her former friend. Refusing no as an answer, he charged her, leaving Nova no choice but to fight.

In the neighboring lands, the people of a neutral party watched on as these powerful beings clashed. A great storm approached from the north and south - flashes of lighting revealed glimpses of the war. Zion struck mercilessly at Nova and her strength began to give way. Summoning her magic, it was all she could do to fend him off. As they continued to rage on, Nova knew what she had to do to end the conflict.

Surrendering herself, Nova knelt before Zion in hopes to satisfy him. When he thirsted for her death rather than her cooperation, she made the decision to save her people at any cost. With the last of her strength, she began to summon a spell. Zion - pushing back the idea of defeat - decided to summon his own. As they released them at the same time, both powers met in the middle and struggled with one another.

Both light and dark - equal in strength - illuminated the Great Rift. Zion showed signs of struggle against his creator, and eventually fell. Even after being betrayed by her creation, Nova decided to show mercy. Her time, however, was limited. Such a fierce battle left both of them so weak, that their physical bodies were doomed to dissipate.

In the last few moments of her physical form, Nova granted Zion's wish and transformed him into the god he wished to be. However, she banished him to the southern lands of Navitia, where he would reign over the dead. Zion - seeing his grotesque transformation - vowed to rise up again in the years that would follow.

To balance out her judgment - and prevent Zion from acquiring too much power - Nova banished herself to the northern portion of Navitia and would continue to reign over the living. The followers of the two gods - the people of the north and south - built temples in the respective lands of their deities. Navitia would forever be divided by this conflict and peaceful times would cease to exist.

Though the war had ended in no one's favor, Nova and Zion could not have foreseen what the dawn had brought that day. Out of the Rift, two beings were born. One belonging to Nova, the other to Zion. No one - not even the demigods themselves - knew their purpose; but their destiny was carved into the ages before they drew their first breath. The children of light and dark...would shape the future of Navitia where their surrogate parents, could not.

After the war of conflict, the people of Navitia entered a dark period. With no one to guide them, each had to make a choice. Friend turned against friend; loved ones found each other at opposite ends of a spectrum. Which of the two gods were they to follow and believe? The only solution was to divide themselves into three groups and start anew.

The first group to band together and emerge from the turmoil made their way up north. These humble people called themselves Novitians - followers of Nova - and wished nothing more than for Navitia to find peace once more. Upon reaching the north lands the people felt a name should be chosen. After some debate, a decision was made - the north lands would forever be known as Divina.

As the Novitians made their way north, another group headed in the opposite direction. The people who affiliated themselves within this cult would call themselves Zionites - worshipers of Zion - whom thirsted for power and ultimately for utter chaos to befall the goddess of creation. Making their home in the south lands, they too, bestowed a name upon their land - Abaddon.

With Navitia torn in two, there were others who felt that their numbers would only heighten the tension. Simply referring to themselves as the people of Zandra, they refused to conform to either side. This agnostic group of people made their home between the two - a short distance from the Great Rift. Choosing to preserve the grounds on which the war of conflict was fought, they named their home accordingly. The land of Ismat would protect their history, safe guarding it for the future generations with the hope of one day restoring Navitia's peaceful order among mankind.

As for the children born from the war of conflict, they too, were separated along with the children of Navitia. Being that the people refused to stick together, a future had to be decided for them. Out of all the voices that sprang forth, there was only one of reason. An older man from the Zandra clan toyed with the idea that the infants were the offspring of Nova and Zion themselves; as such, each should be raised on either side to prevent further conflict. For the first time that day, everyone finally agreed on one thing. The two children were to be raised separately. One among the Novitians, and the other with Zionites.

And so this peaceful land once ruled in harmony, now set out to find their own way. With the goddess of creation and god of the dead locked in deep slumber, Navitia would face a new order. Segregated by the people who once called themselves neighbors and friends. Though these new settlements turned away from each other civily, the future would be anything but.

With each passing year, the truth the people once knew would slip further from their minds. The youth of Navitia would be brain washed and crafted into tools of war. There was only one mutual agreement reached between Novitians and Zionites. There can only be one. Cut down the other so that Navitia could be ruled in their favor. Many lived by this motto, and would surely die by it.

What they could not hope to know, was that each felt they had the upper hand. A trump card that if played right would gain them a swift victory. The demigods left behind in the rift. Feeling it was too risky to train them with the rest of the feeble minded troops, each side protected their secret weapons fiercely. The people of Zandra had not forgotten about this detail, and often wondered if the decision to split them up had been a good one after all.

One factor Divina and Abaddon failed to realize, was that Nova bestowed a special gift among her people dating back to the beginning of time. That gift, was free will. Each being born into the world of Navitia were the masters of their own fate. However great an influence the leaders had over their troops, the demigods forced out of their ethereal parents gave them more power than anyone realized.

This would prove to be the beginning of the end. For the only two that could save Navitia from it's downfall, were the true rulers of the land. While Nova and Zion had originally decided to leave fate to chance, the ultimate truth of the matter was it was anything but chance. The war of conflict was destined to occur, as well as the outcome of the gods. Each decision made up until now, served a purpose. Very soon, Divina, Abaddon and Ismat would come to this harsh realization.

_"All the world's a stage, and all men and women merely players." - William Shakespeare_

_

* * *

_Now, this is the first time I've ever written something completely from scratch. The only thing borrowed in this story that ties it to a fanfic, will be the characters you'll come to meet. The reason I revised the prologue, was because I had started to write the second chapter and decided it needed to go here. Again, I've added about a thousand words to it.

Quick run down in case this was a bit confusing:

**Nova**: Goddess of creation. She gave life to the world of Navitia where my story takes place.

**Zion**: God of death. Zion was the first of mankind that Nova created. Once her counterpart, Zion grew envious of Nova's power and thus started the "War of Conflict."

**Novitians**: A group of followers that worship Nova and migrated to northern Navitia.

**Zionites**: The cult that worships Zion and established home in southern Navitia.

**The Zandra**: A band of people who know Nova and Zion exist, but choose to worship neither.

**Divina**: Northern portion of Navitia where the Novitians reside.

**Abaddon**: Southern portion of Navitia where the Zionites reside.

**Ismat**: Central Navitia where the Zandra reside.

**Children of Light and Dark/Demigods**: The offspring of Nova and Zion. Pushed from the physical beings of the gods as the "War of Conflict" came to it's end and left in the Great Rift.

Hope that cleared up a few things. If not, feel free to message or email me and I'll be glad to answer any questions you might have. :)


	2. Musings Of An Untold Past

**_Musings Of An Untold Past_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters. I do own the story.**

******A/N: **Alrighty! Chapter two. This and chapter three will be introducing you to the main characters. So hang tight and enjoy the story! Italicized text are inward thoughts and/or monologue. ******  
**

* * *

The first signs of dawn peeked through the palace window, and the smell of the morning dew hung lightly in the atmosphere. As the world continued to sleep away, one person was already awake. There was a slight chill in the air as she gazed out at the expansive land beneath her balcony. Drawing her shawl tighter around her feminine frame, she shifted her body on to the railing and took in the sight.

Many mornings she would sit just like this in silence, thinking about what laid beyond the protective walls of Divina. Once, she had made it just outside of the city but the guards quickly retrieved her. Ever since she could remember, she had been protected - imprisoned - by the ancients. Squinting her eyes, she looked to the rising sun and dangled her feet off the side of the balcony.

_What could they possibly be protecting me from, I wonder. _

"Yuna," a faint voice called out to her, breaking her thoughts.

Though it might not have been but a whisper, Yuna knew exactly who it was.

"I'm out here, Lulu." Yuna called to her lady-in-waiting.

"What are you doing out here? You're sure to catch your death in this weather." Lulu scolded Yuna as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders walking her inside.

"You worry too much," Yuna sighed and rolled her eyes as they entered her bed chambers.

Lulu scoffed as she scrambled around the room gathering clothing. Yuna couldn't help but to laugh softly as she sat on the edge of the bed watching her. Being that she had no friends or family to speak of, she looked to Lulu as a sister; a role Lulu happily filled.

Though Lulu was only five years older than her, she had wisdom beyond her years. To a person on the street, she would come off as a stoic person, but Yuna knew different. She was gentle and caring once you got to know her. Sometimes she could be a bit overbearing, but she just had Yuna's best interest at heart.

"You'd better get a move on, Yuna. The ancients requested an audience with you this morning." Lulu stated as she slipped behind a screen and began drawing a bath.

Yuna pouted and flung herself into her pillows, "Ugh, just tell them I'm ill or something. Please don't subject me to anymore of their boring rantings."

"You know it's best to not keep them waiting," Lulu smiled playfully and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Yuna.

"I suppose," Yuna smiled and headed behind the screen and removed her gown.

Lulu nodded and began making the bed.

As Yuna sank into the steamy water, she drew her knees to her chest and folded her arms around them. Looking around at her elegant surroundings, she couldn't help but to think about her upbringing. There was so much she didn't know about herself or her past. What she did know - or what she was permitted to know, at least - was that she had lived her entire life inside the safety of Divina.

"Lulu?"

"Yes?" Lulu asked as she came into view with her long ebony hair cascading down her shoulders.

Yuna looked into Lulu's crimson eyes with seriousness, "If you knew something about my past...would you tell me?"

Lulu fell silent for a few minutes and took a seat in a chair beside the claw-foot tub. Drawing her pale slender hands into her lap, she looked back at Yuna. Her unusal mismatched eyes seem to be pleading with her for honesty.

"What's this all about?" She found herself inquiring as blue and green eyes focused more intensely into her ruby ones.

"Answer my question first." Yuna challenged.

Drawing a hand to her forehead, Lulu shook her head, "Of course I would tell you, Yuna. You know I would."

"Even if you were sworn to secrecy? Would you do it then?"

"It's...not that simple,"

Yuna turned away and lowered her voice, "So you wouldn't, then."

Lulu snapped her head up at hearing the disappointment in Yuna's voice. Kneeling down by the tub, she reached for one of Yuna's hands taking it into hers. Raising another hand, she gently turned Yuna to face her again.

"Let me finish," she smiled, "It's not that simple, but I would do it for you. No person should have to go through life not knowing their origins, and it's a shame you carry that burden."

"It's just not fair, Lulu. And I...just can't help feeling that the ancients know more about my past than their telling me." Yuna responded with a hint of hurt in her voice as tears began to cloud her vision.

"I know, Yuna. But all we can do, is trust them. It's all we have - all we know. You're a strong and wise young woman, you'll make it. I have faith in you." Lulu offered as her face softened.

"I guess...I guess you're right. There has to be a reason for keeping me locked away like this, right? I mean, they wouldn't just do it for the fun of it."

"I'm sure the ancients have plausible reasons for their actions. Now, finish up so you don't prune, hmm?" Lulu smiled as she sauntered away to finish gathering things up.

"I hope you're right, Lulu. I really hope so, too." Yuna whispered as she carried on.

* * *

As the clanking of her heels echoed through the eerie hall, Yuna rubbed her bare arms as she shivered. The rustling fabric of her dress pierced the unsettling silence as she climbed the stairs to the Chamber of Ancients. Looking around, she studied the portraits that lined the walls; familiar pictures that she'd seen all her life. They held the faces of men, past and present. Men affiliated with the ancients that maintained order in Divina. Shivering once more, she came to a halt.

Standing in front of tall mahogany doors, she suddenly felt very intimidated. Drawing her hand to her chest, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart - the hushed voices of men could be heard in deep conversation. After a minute or two, she bit her lip and carefully knocked three times softly. The voices came to an abrupt halt as her knuckles landed against the hardened door, and Yuna felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Enter," a deep masculine voice called from inside.

Yuna grabbed the polished silver handles of both doors. Squeezing them tightly into the palms of her sweaty hands, she turned them until she heard the doors give way. As she pushed them open, her eyes met several other pairs. Willing herself to take a step inside the chambers, Yuna let go of the handles and meekly made her way toward them. As she came to the edge of the long rectangular table, Yuna folded her hands at her waist. Touching her chin to her chest and bending the top half of her body, she greeted them with a deep bow. After a few seconds, she lifted only her head slightly to gain approval of the ancients.

"As you were, Lady Yuna." the man at the head of the table spoke.

Yuna nodded, "You wanted to see me?"

A tall elderly man rose from his seat and placed his nimble fingers on the edges of the table, "We did indeed. You have impressed the ancients with your ability to learn quickly regardless of your age."

"Thank you, Lord Mika. I have studied hard in all subject matters pertaining to the history of Navitia. I am honored to have pleased the ancients."

Mika nodded toward his servants, "I didn't bring you here merely to praise you, Yuna. The ancients feel that the time has come to put your knowledge to the test."

Yuna tilted her head slightly, "Sir?"

"Surely you are aware Divina has soldiers trained in the art of combat, correct?"

"...Yes."

"Then you are aware of the reasoning behind that as well?"

"...I am."

When the servants entered the room again, they had brought with them a book and a small satchel. Lord Mika gestured them to resume their posts as he slowly lowered himself back down in his seat. After doing so, he motioned Yuna to take a seat as well - and she complied.

"For some time now, Divina has been at war with the land of Abaddon far to the south."

Yuna quirked and eyebrow, "Forgive me, Lord Mika, but hasn't that been nothing more than a cold war?"

Mika nodded, "It has, until now. The people of Divina have anticipated for some time now that it would not remain that way forever. It is for that reason that we have trained these soldiers - as a line of defense should Abaddon seek to advance and strike Divina."

Stroking his long white beard thoughtfully, Mika seemed to be contemplating something. Seeing this, Yuna decided to speak freely.

"I fail to see how this has anything to do with me and my studies, Lord Mika. I have studied history and magicks, not physical combat."

As if to discard her words, Mika looked out a window off to his left, "Do you wish to know why we ancients have kept you protected in the walls of the palace?"

"Wha-"

"We were merely trying to safeguard your life, Lady Yuna. You are Divina's hope in these troublesome times. You are their _last_ hope."

Yuna shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "I'm not sure I understand, Lord Mika. How can I - a simple sheltered girl - be the hope of our people? Much less the _last_ hope?"

"You don't know it yet, but you were born to do great things, Yuna. You're more powerful than you could ever hope to understand. _This_ is why the ancients had to protect you. If Abaddon ever found out about you, your life would be in grave danger." Mika rambled on.

Yuna sat and stared blankly as his words continued resounding in the chamber. She was listening, but wasn't sure if she was actually comprehending. The only thing she knew clearly, was that she had been right all along. The ancients _did_ know something of her past. But why were they hiding it?

"You have to prepare yourself for anything," Mika's voice warned breaking her thoughts, "This book has incantations and spells that are considerably more powerful than ones you're used to. Study it well, for I fear the war is about to reach it's peak. When the time comes, and our soldiers fall, it will be _you_ that Divina turns to."

As she took the book in her hands, chills ran up her spine. The satchel was also given to her - tools that she would need for such spells. As Mika dismissed her, Yuna made her way to the door once more. But before she turned the handle, something inside her told her not to leave. Not yet.

"Lord Mika?" she whispered keeping her back toward him.

"Yes?"

"You said I was born to do great things."

"Mm."

"Do you know of my past? Anything at all?" she questioned.

"Your past is of no importance, Lady Yuna." Mika retorted in a cold tone.

Angering her, Yuna spun around defiantly to face him, "It is to me, Lord Mika! Forgive me for being so brash, but I have a right to know, don't I?"

Shaking his head, he lifted his wrinkled face to meet her eyes, "What is a past, Lady Yuna? Would it change the present? It is best if it stays this way - the truth of the past is far more grim than that of the present."

With that, Mika retired to his quarters refusing to say anymore in the matter. For the first time in her eighteen years of life, Yuna was livid. With book and satchel in hand, she made a hasty retreat down the stairs and hall back toward her bed chambers.

As she entered, Yuna slammed the doors forcefully and slumped to the floor dropping the items in her hands. Refusing to let Mika get the best of her, she blinked away the hot tears that threatened to fall from her blue and green eyes.

"Yuna?" Lulu called from the balcony.

Picking herself up and straightening out her disheveled dress, she made her way to the dresser adjacent from the bed. Pulling out some clothes and tossing them to the bed, she rushed over to the side room and grabbed something to fit them all in. Lulu, not getting a response from Yuna, rushed in to see what all the commotion was about.

Distraught from everything she had just learned, Yuna didn't know what to say. She continued to grab things and place them in her overnight bag. By the second, Lulu grew worrisome and forced Yuna to stop.

Walking her over to the bed and sitting her down, Lulu pressed the matter further, "What's going on? Something has clearly upset you."

"I don't even know where to start, Lulu." Yuna wrung her hands in her lap and nipped at her bottom lip.

"Perhaps from the beginning. That usually works the best." Lulu giggled trying to lighten the mood.

As a slight smile inched across her face, Yuna nodded and began to explain the situation. Each passing second, she could see Lulu's facial expressions change. By the end of it all, both of them sat in silence staring at the floor. Neither knew what to say, or do.

"So you think leaving is the best option?" Lulu finally broke.

"It may not be the best, but I won't sit idly by and let them use me as a tool of war. They know, Lulu. They know about my past, yet the refuse to give me answers." Yuna shifted her right knee on the bed and turned to face Lulu, "How can they expect to hide things from me and fight for a land I'm not even sure I know anymore?"

"What is it you hope to gain out there? Do you think it will help?"

"If what Lord Mika said is true - about me being born to do great things - I have to know why. If I truly am the last hope for Divina, I have to know who I am and where I came from. And what he said before he left? About the truth of the past being more grim than the present? I guess what I'm trying to say is...I have to know what it is I'm fighting for. I need to know the truth - not just about myself, but everything. And it's obvious I'm not going to get them here."

"The last time you tried to leave, they caught you at the gate, Yuna. Do you really think you can get past them this time?" Lulu furrowed her brow.

"I have to at least _try_, Lulu." Yuna pleaded.

Rising from the bed slowly, Lulu stepped toward the balcony and peered out into the distance. Placing her hands on the cold smoothness of the marble, she sighed.

"I'll go with you."

Yuna stood a few feet behind her and inhaled sharply, "Lulu...I couldn't ask you to do that. You'd be risking so much-"

Lulu cut her off, "You didn't ask me. I'm offering my services to you. Besides," she walked up and placed her hands on Yuna's shoulders, "If anything happened to you, I could never forgive myself for letting you go alone. We'll do this together."

Unable to contain her emotions any longer, Yuna embraced Lulu in a tight hug. If it wasn't for Lulu, Yuna would truly be alone in this world. Though she might have once considered slipping off into the night, Yuna realized just how stupid that decision might have been. She needed Lulu and was eternally grateful to have her in every aspect of her life. Pulling away and wiping the tears from her cheeks, Yuna smiled.

"Alright then, we leave at nightfall."

Lulu smiled back and walked inside to finish packing the things they would need. Yuna, however, stayed outside a little longer. Standing as Lulu had earlier, she felt a rush of excitement and fear twist her insides. Tonight would be the night. Her journey for self discovery would start here, and away from the watchful eye of Divina walls.

_There are a lot of things I do not know. The path I'm taking, where it will lead me, or what I will find when I reach the end. All I do know, is that the first step has to be made by me - and this is me making that first step into the unknown._

* * *

A/N: I'm already in the process of writing chapter three. I'll post it as soon as I'm done with it, so look forward to that in the next day or two. Until then, happy reading! :D_  
_


	3. The Prodigal Son

**_The Prodigal Son_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters. I do, however, own the story!**

******A/N: **Ok, chapter three is up. I tried to have a little fun with this one, but I'm not quite sure if it's apparent or not. Anywho, enjoy!

******P.S.** Thank you for the positive reviews so far. I'm really glad you're enjoying it :)******  
**

* * *

As the full moon sat perched high in an unclouded sky, the stars twinkled furiously. At just past midnight, the city lights started to burn out one by one. The sounds of the patrol guards echoed through the alley ways as their armored boots clanked against the cobblestone streets. On this damp night, a thick fog started to roll in giving off an eerie setting. Where a normal person would shiver from fear, another hidden in the shadows grinned mischievously.

"Perfect," a man whispered under his breath as he watched the guards pace back and forth by the city gates.

Under the cover of darkness, he studied his surroundings. The timing had to be just right if this was going to work. The two guards passed each other every two minutes, and they aligned twice in between that time. Getting past them would be easy, this he knew - but the other two that stood directly in front of the gates were the ones that posed as a threat. The longer he stood there and waited, the bigger chance he took of being spotted by a passer-by. Groaning inwardly and sucking in a shallow breath, he took his chances. Never one to plan things out, he decided he would worry about the gate guards later.

As the guard on the left turned his back, he slipped silently to the opposite side of the street. Holding his breath, he waited to see if he had made it. When he heard no commotion, he patted himself on the back silently.

_One down..._

Watching the other guard inching closer toward him, he pressed his back further into the building behind him and froze. The guard lingered a few seconds, and finally made his way back. Before second guessing his timing, the man advanced further toward his destination sliding with his back against the cold damp building. The guard turned on his heel and started making his way back in his direction. Sweat forming on his brow, the man noticed a vacant alley. Without hesitating, he slipped into it and hid in the shadows and watched the guard slip past him.

_Ok, that was a little too close._

He exhaled softly and knelt down behind some discarded crates looking at his last obstacle. The one standing between him, and his freedom. Scanning the wall that stretched around the entire city, he looked for something - a flaw of any kind. To his surprise, some imported goods had just recently came in and there were crates stacked carelessly against the north-east corner. Normally, the wall would be impossible to scale, but those crates were aligned in such a way where he knew he could. But there was only one problem with that idea.

_If I do that, I'm totally exposed. _

Quickly but thoroughly, the man weighed his options. Both choices were equally risky, but at least climbing the wall would allow a swifter get away. Even if they did see him, he'd be long gone before they could raise the alarm and commence with a chase. Nodding with determination, he rose to a standing position and placed his palms on to the cool, damp stones of the building behind him. Digging the tip of his right foot into the cobbled path, he shoved himself off the wall and sped off toward the crates at break-neck speed.

As he drew closer, he could _taste_ his freedom. He was right there - it was literally just a hop, skip, and jump away. Leaping on to the first crate gracefully, he wasted no time climbing up the last two and straddling the structure that barred him from the rest of the world. As his heart raced from the adrenaline, he glanced over his shoulder to see if he had been caught - but to his surprise, the guards were none the wiser.

Chuckling inwardly, he shifted his body around and dangled his feet over the edge. Giving himself another push, he propelled himself off the ledge and landed on his feet with a thud in a kneeling position. The initial shock of the landing stunned him for a few seconds, but he shrugged it off like a champ - he had been victorious. Looking out at the vacant land before him, he smirked.

"Heh," he scoffed, "Suckers!"

He had done it. As he dusted himself off, he noticed that his chuckles had turned into full blown laughter. Trying to regain his composure, he reminded himself he wasn't exactly in the clear yet. He'd actually have to reach the outskirts before he could truly claim victory. Running his fingers through his shaggy hair, he started to jog further from the prison he'd been forced to call home.

But as he took his first step, something grabbed the back of his shirt, forcing him backward.

"Hey, lemme go!" he protested while swinging his arms hoping they would connect with whoever it was.

"Out for a little midnight stroll again, Tidus?" a gruff voice responded calmly.

At the sound of the voice, Tidus tensed.

_Not again..._

"Let go of me, Auron." Tidus bucked against him roughly, "I'm not going back!"

Ignoring his protest, Auron walked Tidus back toward the gates - and it wasn't until they were back inside with the gates shut behind them, that he finally released Tidus. And rather roughly at that. In silence they made their way back to the palace, with no resistance from Tidus - he wouldn't put up a fight. Not yet, anyway. Once inside his bed chambers, Tidus made his way silently to the bathroom to clean himself up. Auron, on the other hand, leaned against the wall folding his arms across his chest. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"What's the big idea?" Tidus spat out as he tossed his dirty clothes into a corner of the room.

There it was. How many times had he gone through this now?

"How many times must we go through this?" Auron sighed as he rubbed his temples annoyingly.

"However many times it takes to get through to you that I'm not staying here!"

Auron chuckled under the collar of his red coat, "Yet, here we are."

"Tch," Tidus scoffed, "Because of you. I was _this_ close, but no. Ohhhh no! You just couldn't let me go, could you? What is it with you anyway? Don't you have someone other than me to '_protect and serve_' or some other noble crap like that?"

Auron narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. It was no use trying to reason with Tidus in his current condition, he'd never listen. As for Tidus, his anger boiled over even more at the response...or lack there of.

"That's it? You have _nothing_ to say?"

"Get yourself ready. The order awaits." Auron supplied as he pushed himself off the wall and attempted a swift exit.

"What could they possibly want now?" Tidus groaned.

"They wish to speak with you about pressing matters - matters which I am of no liberty to discuss with you. I am simply here to make sure you get there, and in one piece." Auron paused as he opened the door, "Though, I'm not sure I can promise them you in one piece if you keep this up," he winced as he shut the door and waited outside.

Slamming a drawer, Tidus let out a low growl. He had been so close - yet so far. Cursing himself under his breath, he could blame no one but himself. If he had just started running as soon as his feet hit the ground, he wouldn't be back inside these same stone walls. Hell, he could have been half way to...well, anywhere but here.

Pulling a shirt over his head and smoothing it out, he looked over his shoulder and caught the sight of the moon. The pale glow that stretched over the length of his balcony sent him into a trance, and he made his way outside. How many nights has he sat out here...just like this, wondering what the rest of the world was like? What would his life been like if he had been raised somewhere else - outside Abaddon territory? The answer scared him more than the question.

_I doubt I will ever know. The order is hellbent on keeping me here, but for what purpose?_

Now there was a bunch of old geezers he could live without ever laying eyes on again. They all looked to be older than Abaddon themselves, and they sounded like it as well. Each time he went before them, it seemed to become harder to keep his eyes open. Nothing they ever said interested him, and he often found himself gazing out the window daydreaming about the day he'd finally escape this musty place.

Speaking of musty, Tidus turned his attention to the door. He knew Auron was still standing outside. Of course he would be - he knew Tidus wouldn't dare try to run again, especially being that the guards were alert now.

"No thanks to you, old man." Tidus mumbled under his breath.

Now there was a story that confused the hell out of him. Auron had always been a part of his life - he couldn't remember a time where he wasn't hanging over his shoulder. Then again, if there was anything else to remember, Tidus couldn't seem to. Much of his past had been kept from him, and it wasn't a secret.

Once, a few years ago, Tidus had actually out right asked them about it. The order rebuked him for it, claiming he was 'ungrateful'. They had shown him nothing but kindness and it was 'disrespectful' to ask such questions. At first, Tidus felt guilty about asking such things. But later that night, the more he thought about it, the more it didn't seem to make sense.

_Why is it considered disrespectful for someone to question their origins? _

That was the first time he attempted to flee Abaddon. Though he had always harbored a bit of wanderlust inside him, when it came down to it, he just wanted answers. Tonight when Auron had asked how many times they had to go through this, the answer he gave was an honest one. He had lost count of what attempt tonight made, but he was never going to stop until he got what he wanted. He would make another attempt, but for now it was best if he just laid low.

"Tidus," Auron called impatiently from outside, "Quit primping and get a move on!"

Chuckling as he pulled on his shoes, he made his way to the door and opened it, "Keep your pants on, old man. Does patience deteriorate with age?"

"Only when being around you." Auron huffed.

* * *

"Ah, the prodigal son returns." a man greeted them from inside the meeting quarters.

"Lady Morana," Auron offered a humble bow.

Glaring at Tidus for not showing respect, Auron elbowed him discreetly.

"Ow!"

Taking the hint, Tidus followed suit, nursing his side.

"We've come to speak with your father. He summoned Tidus to speak with him." Auron continued.

"I'm afraid you are too late, Sir Auron. My father - Lord Deimos - passed but a few short hours ago."

The only two that seemed to be shocked in the room, were Tidus and Auron. Even Morana herself, seemed calm. Too calm for someone who had just lost her father.

"You have my condolences, Lady Morana. Forgive me for pressing, but who is to assume leadership of the order in his absence?" Auron inquired.

Morana laughed softly and sauntered over to the throne, "I may not be a man, Auron, but I was his only child. Therefore, I will be his successor. All matters concerning the boy are now to be brought to me."

"_Boy_?" Tidus scoffed, "I have a name!"

"Mind your tongue, Tidus!" Auron scolded, "My apologizes, your Highness. He forgets his place."

"No need, Auron." Morana waved her hand in dismissal, "Do you forget that I grew up along side him?"

"Tch, who could forget?" Tidus chuckled at the mere mention of their history together in the palace.

Before Auron could reprimand him, Morana quickly stepped in, "Tidus, I am aware that we know each other on personal levels. However, I am now leader and you will treat me as such. You'd do well to keep your manners in check."

Rolling his eyes, Tidus acknowledge Morana disdainfully. This was beginning to be the perfect beginning to a horrible nightmare.

"My father allowed me to sit in on a number of occasions, and I am aware of the situation at hand. He summoned you here tonight to give you this," Morana spoke directly at Tidus in a serious tone.

Looking at the book she had in her hand, Tidus stepped forward taking it from her and studying the cover carefully, "What's this?"

"Something that will prepare you for what's quickly approaching. Abaddon has reached it's limit negotiating with Divina." Morana smirked.

"Divina?" Auron asked, "You really don't mean to-"

"We do." Morana cut in, "My father acquired an important piece of information yesterday. That's why he summoned you - to brief you on our course of action."

"Wait just a minute," Tidus interjected looking up from the book, "You brought me here just to tell me I'm being thrown to the front lines?"

Morana laughed softly and grinned, "What did you expect, Tidus? All your life you have trained with the two best swordsman in all of Navitia. Did you honestly think it was for naught?"

"Personally, I don't give a damn why you did it! You can't just use me as a pawn in your screwed up chess game!"

"Tidus!" Auron huffed.

"No, Auron," Tidus snapped back, "You've trained thousands of mindless soldiers! Why me? What could I possibly bring to the table?"

"You," Morana stood and walked over to him and circled, "You have no idea what you're capable of."

"Maybe I would if you guys would actually tell me where the hell I came from."

"Will you never give up? You're beating a dead horse, Tidus."

"And just do what you tell me to? To hell with that!" Tidus spat out.

"You would let your people fall to the enemy all because you don't get your way?" Morana asked slightly amused.

"_My_ people? These are _not_ my people - I don't even know them thanks to the order imprisoning me in these god forsaken walls! You expect me to put my life on the line after a living a life that isn't my own?"

Morana calmly walked back to her seat, "You were born for this purpose, Tidus. It is your destiny whether you want to believe it or not."

Earlier into the conversation, Tidus had not believed it could get any worse. Until now. Tension running high, he refused to back down - even if it meant harsh consequences.

"My destiny...your _Highness_," Tidus emphasized her title with sarcasm, "Is mine to shape."

And with that, he turned on his heels and marched out - Auron following closely behind him. The room stayed silent for a few moments until a resounding slam reached their ears. Another figure emerged from a shadowed corner, having witnessed what just transpired.

"I warned your father this would happen." he chuckled, "You do know the boy is going to try and run again, right?"

"I would expect no less from Tidus." Morana giggled as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Should I enlist more guards?" the mysterious figure asked.

"No. If he is to run, let him."

"What of Auron? He seemed to side with Tidus if only inwardly."

Morana rubbed her temples and contemplated the thought, "Auron will follow him, and rightfully so. As long as he is with the boy, our weapon is safe."

The man nodded and made his way to the exit.

"However," Morana stopped him, "I want you to follow them both, Sir Jecht. Make sure they do not reach Ismat."

Puzzled by the request, Jecht nodded hesitantly and slipped out the door. The tables had just turned, and not for the better.

* * *

Tidus paced back and forth in his chambers, "You know this is wrong, Auron. I may not know much about life outside of Abaddon, but something about the whole ordeal..."

"I know." Auron agreed solemnly, "But that doesn't give you the right to act rashly. Navitia is no play house."

"I know that! Geeze, I'm not a kid, you know?"

"You have the body of a man, but the mind of a child. You must think things through or you will lose everything." Auron sighed. Trying to talk reason into Tidus was like talking to a brick wall.

"All I'm asking," Tidus pleaded, "Is for one chance. Let me go try and figure things out. Once I get my answers, I'll make a _careful_ decision. I promise."

"On one condition." Auron looked Tidus dead in the eye, "I come with you."

Tidus stood there dumbfounded. He didn't need a babysitter! Opening and closing his mouth like a fish several times, he mulled over the idea a bit longer. Though Auron was a closed book and showed no emotion, Tidus got the feeling he might know things about Navitia he didn't. Maybe...it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Agreed." He smiled and nodded.

"What?" Auron mumbled, "No complaints?"

"Nah," Tidus chuckled as he threw a bag at Auron, "You've been my shadow for as long as I can remember. I didn't really expect it to be different now."

"Then it's settled. We leave tonight." Auron nodded.

Tidus nodded and made his way out to the balcony with a grin plastered on his face.

_Maybe Auron isn't such a stiff after all. Freedom, here I come!_

Two separate people from two different worlds. Each setting out for different reasons, yet the same. With plans set in motion and paths starting to be walked, fates hand was being dealt. In time, the paths these young people traveled, would meet in the middle. But where would it take them?

* * *

**A/N:** So, you are now introduced to two of the main characters in the story. Tidus and Yuna (duh!). Both set out to find answers hidden from them. This, my fellow readers, is where the story begins. Update to follow soon!

Sincerely,

Yunasdestiny


	4. Hello, World

**_Hello, World_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters, just the story! :)**

******A/N:** I apologize for taking so long to update. I really don't have a lot to say about this chapter except...I couldn't decide which direction to go. I'm loving this original story, but it leaves you a million different roads to take lol. So, without further adieu, chapter four 'Hello World'. Enjoy!******  
**

* * *

"Well, you certainly got her thinking, didn't you?" A man said to the figure who sat slumped over at his desk.

Leaning back in his squeaky chair, the man stroked his beard, "I fear she might be thinking a little more than I gave her credit for. The manner in which she left...I can only speculate at this point."

"I wish I could share your sentiment, Lord Mika." The shaded figure sighed hanging his head and shoving his hands absentmindedly into his robes.

"I assume you're not here for mere conversation."

"No, I'm afraid not. Lady Yuna has fled Divina."

"I see." Mika stared out the window, emotionless.

"I have a group of men rallied up. Shall I give the order for them to bring her back?"

Mika rose from his chair and grabbed his cane, "I imagine that if Lady Yuna escaped, she didn't do it alone. Lady Lulu must have gone with her."

"We can retrieve both women if you like."

Shaking his head, Mika turned to his companion, "Both of them are very dangerous at this point. Lady Lulu will defend her fiercely. I'm curious as to what they're after."

"Very well, I'll give the command -"

"No, I do not trust them to be discreet. I want you and you only to follow the girls. You are to intercept them only if they approach Ismat."

The man bowed and turned to make an exit.

"One more thing." Mika called out.

"Yes, Lord Mika?"

"Under no circumstances is Lady Yuna to be harmed if she is to be apprehended. I trust your judgment."

With that, the mysterious man made his way out of the room. Mika sat down at his desk and let out a low chuckle.

"I couldn't have planned this better myself. All in good time, Lady Yuna. All in good time."

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

If there's two things I can take from my time spent in Divina, it's that no one knows me and our knowledge of magic. Navigating through the city under the cover of darkness, somehow we managed to get by. Knowing we weren't safe yet, Lulu insisted we continued on until we were beyond Divina territory. Although I was finally free from my chains, I couldn't help but to feel cautious. This wasn't the time to be sightseeing, and the fact that the darkness prevented me from taking in the beauty was probably for the better.

And so, here I am. Dawn is swiftly approaching, and I am completely lost in it's beauty. The cool morning breeze caressing my skin as it always has - but this time, I'm not surrounded by the drab coloration of palace walls. This time, it's replaced with the trees - and although the rocky cliff felt cool against my backside, the view off the drop reassured me I was not contained.

"There you are," Lulu approached from behind, "I started to worry."

Closing my eyes and inhaling the fresh air I smiled, "Good morning, Lulu."

"Morning. Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked folding her dress underneath her and taking a seat beside me.

"Mm. Old habits are hard to break I guess."

"In time," Lulu grinned and placed an arm around me, "You'll learn. Just like I have to show you how to prepare food in case we don't find shelter soon."

Nudging her with my shoulder, I giggled, "Sheltered I may be, but..."

With a snap of my fingers, a fire ignited and danced on the tip of my index finger. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I watched for Lulu's reaction.

"Sometimes I forget you're not a little girl."

Satisfied with her response, I gazed back out at the sunrise. It was just beginning to peek over the horizon, and slowly the shadows of the land began to melt away.

"I will never forget this sunrise, Lulu." I whispered, afraid I might disturb the aura surrounding us.

"Mm. Neither will I, Yuna."

Leaning back, I laid staring at the burning sky with a content smile planted on my lips. Lulu quietly got up and headed back to camp, but I just couldn't pry myself away. It almost felt if I moved from the earth beneath my skin, this dream would shatter into a million pieces and I would wake.

I thought that if I just laid here, the world would stay this way forever - but as a bird took to the sky and screeched, I suddenly realized that the world was going to move on whether I did or not. Laughing at myself for such a silly idea, I raised up on my elbows and took in the panoramic view once more.

That's when it happened.

This weird feeling washed over me swiftly - I dare say it lingered long enough for me to acknowledge it's presence. But for the briefest moment, it was like I felt connected to something or someone. I didn't feel...alone.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

Every night it's been the same ever since I can remember - running down the same halls, calling out to someone as I did so. Each night the visage was different. Sometimes it would become clearer the faster I ran, and others it was almost non-existent. Everything that comes out of my mouth is inaudible, but I knew I was reaching out to someone - and every night, it ended the same. Spiraling endless into darkness and waking up in a cold sweat.

Springing up from the ground, my eyes attempted to focus, and my mind tried to remember where I was. Last night was no different, but it was. Where I would normally wake up to guards outside my door, I now woke up to Auron lingering over me - outside.

"I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence." Auron huffed folding his arms across his chest.

Rising from the ground, I sighed into my hands, "Sorry, I just..."

"I take it the dreams didn't stay behind in Abaddon?"

"Apparently not." I stretched scanning my new surroundings, "What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

Auron brushed passed me and chuckled, "Whatever you can catch."

I stood there and scratched my head for a few seconds before following him, "Alrighty then. Guess I'll have to prove to you that I'm not completely helpless."

Auron chose not to respond as we made our way deeper into the mountains, and for that I was kind of thankful. He never really was fun to converse with in the mornings. Come to think of it, Auron never really holds a conversation at all. But that's just the way he is - with me at least.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked as we approached a pond.

"Ismat seems like the only destination that makes sense." Auron supplied as he finished putting the finishing touches on a fishing pole he had crafted and handed it to me.

"Uh..._Ismat_?"

"Mm," he nodded, "It's settled in between Abaddon and Divina near the Great Rift."

"Great Rift?" I questioned, lowering my line into the water.

Auron sighed and lowered his into the water as well, "Must you ask so many questions? You'll scare our breakfast away."

"Alright, alright! Geeze, you're always so critical."

"In times like these, I have to be - for your sake."

Rather than come back with something smart, I decided to leave it alone for now. He had his reasons for not elaborating I assumed, and if he didn't want to tell me, he wasn't going to. Looking out at the mountain pass, I still couldn't believe we had made it out of Abaddon unscathed. Surely Morana had alerted the guards, but no one tried to stop us.

Whatever the reason, I decided it was best to enjoy my surroundings. It wasn't long until I felt a nibble on my line and my stomach growl. The first catch of the day. Standing up on the bank, I yanked back on the pole and started to reel the line in slowly. Sure enough, a fish flopped helplessly on the end and I tensed the line a little more. Once I had it dangling over the bank I grabbed the line and sat the pole down on the ground and grabbed the fish and attempted to remove the hook in his mouth.

That's when I felt it.

I started to feel a little dizzy and stumbled back a bit. The last thing I remember, is feeling a familiar presence. At the time I couldn't place it, but I knew I've felt it before. It was comforting and yet, a little scary - I wasn't alone anymore.

And then...everything faded to black.

* * *

"Get back here!" a squeaky feminine voice rang out through the crowd.

Everyone looked around frantically to see where it was coming from, but before they could pin point it, a blur whizzed by them knocking them backward. Pushing her way through the market, she came to a halt and whipped her head around to see which direction they had run off to.

"Would...you...mind...slowing...down a bit?" a man called out to her seemingly out of breath.

Without skipping a beat or turning around, the woman drew her weapons from her side, "No can do! Maybe you should train more!"

As she dashed off down an alley way, the kneeling man growled under his breath and took off after her. Following the trail of toppled over crates, he noticed his female companion had the fleeing men cornered.

"You had your chance," she announced thrusting her weapons outward, "Your kind is not welcome here."

"Kind? You make it sound as if we're some kind of fiend," one of the men chuckled as if the woman in front of him was a joke.

As the men inched toward the woman, he decided to back her up, "I think you should listen to the lady, ya?"

"Great timing as usual, Wakka." she smiled never taking her eyes of the men.

"You can thank me later, Rikku." he replied before he chucked a ball at one of the men causing him to stumble on the other.

Seeing an opportunity, Rikku rushed both of them raising her twin blades into the air and swinging around elbowing the other man in the stomach. Before the men could react, Wakka ran up and punched the other dead in the face and watched as they fell to the ground - one on top of the other. Staring at their job well done, Wakka and Rikku put their weapons away smirking.

"Don't mess with the best!" Rikku mumbled, giving them another kick for the fun of it.

"Rikku!" Wakka scolded pulling her back by her arm.

"What?" she shrugged her shoulders, "I did warn them."

"Enough you two," another voice echoed as guards moved in to fetch the fugitives, "We've got work to do."

"Already?" Rikku whined slumping to her knees, "I thought we'd get some sort of a break!"

The woman in the shadows pushed herself off the wall with her right foot and sauntered over to them. Her red eyes pierced the dimly lit alley with the clank of her boots against the stone ground.

"Orders are orders, Rikku. We've been summoned."

"You know what it's about, Paine?" Wakka asked as he watched her roughly pick up Rikku from the ground.

"Do I ever?" she snorted, "My guess is we'll know when we get there."

"Nice observation there, Dr. P." Rikku smirked nudging Paine in the side.

"Wakka?"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as he flung Rikku over his shoulder and headed back to through the crowd and toward the palace on the hill.

* * *

"There you are!" a man called out impatiently.

Wakka walked through the doors with Rikku kicking and screaming and Paine following.

"Put me down you...you big meanie!"

"Ok." Wakka grinned as he let her fall to the floor and land on her bum.

"Owie!"

Stepping past the whining blond on the floor, Paine approached the man watching on, "You wanted to see us?"

"Yeah, and Rikku quit embarassin' me!"

Picking herself up off the floor, Rikku whimpered something under her breath but took her place by Wakka and Paine. There was just something wrong about having the leader of your home as your father - Cid never did show her any compassion.

"I brought the three of you here because we have a situation. I've just gotten word that two people have escaped and may be headin' this way." Cid said as he paced the marble floor.

"You called us back here for_ that_?" Rikku shifted her weight around and placed a hand on her hip, "We'll just take care of em like we did the other two."

Cid stormed over to his daughter, "This is no time for games, Rikku! These aren't two ordinary people!"

"Do we know who they are?" Wakka inquired.

As his facial features softened, Cid took a step back and sighed, "The Fated Ones."

At this revelation, the entire room fell silent trying to grasp what he had just said. Surely there had to be some mistake? Sure, everyone in Ismat knew of them, but deep down everyone had just assumed it was a far fetched myth.

"What do they want? Should we consider them a threat?" Paine questioned.

"I don't think they mean us any harm, but it looks like things are bein' set in motion."

"What things?" Rikku asked her father with a puzzled look adorning her girlish features.

Turning his back from the three, Cid stared at the floor, "Everyone in Ismat is aware of Navitias past. What the people don't know, is what we were born to do. This is the other reason you three are here."

As he turned to face them, he seemed to be smiling somewhat, "We have a specific role to play. One that we must see through at any cost."

Wakka, Rikku and Paine exchanged looks and then stared at Cid. Things were starting to become interesting, and for once they knew they weren't here to just chase down random thieves. Something big was about to happen, but they had no idea just how big it was.


	5. Discovery

**_Discovery_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters. Just the story!**

******A/N:** Not really much to say about this chapter. After getting over the initial five hundred words, I actually enjoyed writing the rest of it. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did :)******  
**

* * *

_Be prepared for anything, and stop everything. _The code of the Protectress. It was more than just a job, It was a way of life - her life.

Scanning her surroundings, she took in everything. The fleeting feeling she had was gone and now replaced with a sense of danger approaching. Wind whipping her dark hair against a pale complexion, she squinted her mismatched eyes and strained her ears.

_Even the smallest things can bring you down. Underestimate nothing._

Hearing movement in the brush behind her, she tensed. Her first instinct was to turn around and identify, but that would have been her first mistake. Closing her eyes she waited. Everything around her seemed to speak volumes.

_Striking first does not always guarantee a win. However, the final strike does._

Footsteps - It was human and it was closing in. Still keeping her feet planted firmly to the ground, she ceased her breathing. Pulse climbing and blood pumping, she felt a warm breath graze her neck. A hand wrapped gently around her wrist.

_The most important rule of all..._

Strategically placed power and a gentle spin. Her eyes had no time to adjust to face her attacker. Reflexes are everything in this game and hers were finely tuned. You don't think, you just act. Energy building up inside searching for release - the target of release is your captor. Bright lights and distance will be your lifeline. And then comes a whisper of familiarity.

"Lady Yuna,"

_Trust no one but yourself._

Eyes squinted from the magical impact, she sees him. He knows you, you know him. Still you must stand your ground and question why he is here. Your life hangs in the balance - and after all, you have something to uphold. You are the Protectress.

"Be prepared for anything, and stop everything." she whispers, "What do you want, Lord Braska?"

* * *

_We do not steel ourselves for truth, but for victory. _Words instilled in him since the beginning. The oath of the Warrior.

_The fight does not end until one of you no longer breathe. _

It all happened so quickly. So quick that he had no time to worry about where Auron was. Vision blurred from a previous bout of emotions, he could only make out the outline of a figure before him.

_Striking first does not mean a victory, but it reflects the fierceness you harbor within._

What your eyes cannot see, your ears will hear. Senses are all you have, and instincts your only trust. Drawing his sword and gripping it tightly, he lunged at the blurred man before him. Screeching iron piercing ears and tensed muscles vibrate through the blades.

_Self preservation..._

"You always were jumpy, kid."

Though your eyes might betray you, the sword does not. He stares at you, and you stare at him. The past does not intertwine with the present, and you know all you need to. Your heart and mind will struggle with each other, but your body will react before they reach a command decision.

_Is the key to salvation._

"The name is Tidus. Or have you forgotten that little detail?"

_The lines between friend and foe..._

You...are a warrior after all. You are _their _warrior. You have an oath to uphold.

_Will be blurred._

"I'm _not_ going back, Jecht."

* * *

"So, who's going where?" Paine asked as she stared at the forked path in front of them.

"Hmm," Rikku scratched her cheek, "Flip a coin?"

"We are _not_ flipping a coin over something as important as this, ya?" Wakka glared over at Rikku.

Rikku nudged Wakka and grinned, "Why don't we go together? We can't decide fairly so that seems like the better option."

"How are you even related to Cid? You never take anything seriously, ya know?"

"Why you-"

"Cut it out you two!" Paine jumped between Wakka and Rikku, "I can't believe you guys are doing this right now!"

"But he started it!" Rikku folded her arms and whined.

"Me?" Wakka scoffed, "You were the one who-"

"Enough! Do you two ever stop? We have a job to do - put the sibling rivalry aside and let's get this done!"

"You're really not suggesting we're related!" Rikku shrieked.

Covering Rikku's mouth, Paine stepped in again, "You both act worse than that most of the time. Wakka, you go south - Rikku, north."

Looking like they were about to protest her decision, Paine grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and shoved them down their paths. When Cid asked them to take on this mission, she never would have believed things could end up like this.

"Next time I see Cid, I'm asking for a raise." Paine mumbled as she started off in another direction.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I stared into his eyes intensely, "Don't make me ask you again. What do you want with me?"

"There's no need to be rash, Lady Yuna. I'm not here to cart you back if that's what you're wondering." Braska supplied carefully.

I wanted to believe him, really I did. But it just didn't add up. If he wasn't here to send me back to Divina, then what exactly was his motive? Something about this just didn't feel right. I've known Lord Braska my entire life and he's taught me so much. Even so...

"You know I won't back down. Not until you tell me why you're here."

Braska smiled, "Of course not. I would expect nothing less from my best pupil. Even still, I can't-"

"You've always been like a father to me - always told me I could confide in you and trust you! You're not making this any easier!" I raised my voice as well as my hand.

The more worked up I got, the softer his face became. He almost looked...pained.

"I'm still asking you to trust me. This was never meant to be easy - for either of us. I...can't let you reach Ismat."

"Be prepared for anything, and stop everything. Those were _your_ words, not mine. Please..._please_ don't make me do this - don't force my hand."

I wanted to cry. This wasn't happening to me. Lord Braska - my mentor, my trainer - was standing in between my answers and freedom. Part of me wanted to just obey him and respect his wishes as a daughter would her father. But then the other half of me - the other half I knew better - wanted to honor his teachings and make him proud.

"Yuna, we do what we must. I didn't teach you to second guess yourself, so come at me."

_Trust no one...but yourself._

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"You got it in you, boy. Now you just gotta act on it." Jecht smirked as he drew his sword again.

I thought about a lot of things in such a short time. I had wanted to think I was out of their grasp for good, but I knew it was too good to be true. My bad feelings? Yeah, this was one of them. But I guess I only had one question that seemed like it had to be answered.

Drawing my sword, I raised my voice, "Why you?"

Jecht just stared at me for the longest time - like it was the most absurd question he'd ever heard anyone ask. Almost like I should have already known the answer. But then that doesn't make any sense. Sure I thought Morana would have sent someone to come and get me, but not Jecht of all people.

"Whaddya mean '_why you_'? I taught you everything you know, didn't I?" he scoffed like it was a joke, "You really think the others stood a chance against you? I'm the best there is!"

"Still the same old self centered bastard I remember you to be. But that doesn't matter anymore...does it?" I growled as I gripped the hild of my sword tighter.

"Good to see you still remember how it goes. Nothing personal, but I have a job to do."

"You can't be serious old man."

_The lines between friend and foe...will be blurred._

Jecht squinted his eyes and I sensed a bit of hesitation in him.

"End of the line, kid. You ain't gettin' to Ismat."

There was no getting out of this one. I was going to have to do this even if Jecht was my mentor. Jecht was right about one thing; it was nothing personal. We're both warriors, and we know what it means to be one.

"We do not steel ourselves for truth, but for victory." I said to him as we both nodded.

_The fight does not end until one of you no longer breathe. _

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"Don't just stand there!" Braska shouted, "You have to fight, Yuna, no matter what stands in front of you!"

_It's not what's standing in front of me that's stopping me..._

Braska took a few steps closer and started to close the gap between us. Sooner or later, one of us had to do it. Someone had to strike first, and it wasn't going to be me. Not because he's close to me...

_But because I will follow what you've taught me. I promised to make you proud._

"Lord Braska," I whispered through clinched teeth, "I won't do it."

That's all it took. Before the last word escaped my lips, I was surrounded by explosions - explosions coming from his direction. The first move had been made and I had held true to the teachings. He was no longer my teacher and I was no longer a student. We were now equals.

As Braska raised his hand to release another spell I felt everything inside me fall into place. Drawing my left arm to my right shoulder and closing my palm, I closed my eyes. As much as I knew him, I couldn't see him like that anymore. I felt the spell reach it's peak and flung my arm at him releasing orbs of light from an open palm. Braska dodged them by inches and lashed out at me again.

"Open your eyes and face me!" he called out as he drove his hand into the ground.

As I felt the ground beneath me begin to shake, I was reminded of something - one of the first things Lord Braska ever taught me. Things you are required to know when learning to wield the power of magic.

_"Magic is made up of elements. Each element is strong against some, and weak against others. The elemental wheel is key. With it you can do anything; without it you risk your life."_

Though the events were unfolding rapidly before my eyes, everything in my mind slowed. I was told it was impossible, but for me it wasn't. It's what makes me skilled and it's what also allows me to think where others have to act. As Braskas earth spell was flung at me, my mind went into over drive.

_Fire melts ice. Ice compacts wind. Wind erodes earth. Earth grounds thunder. Thunder shocks water. Water douses fire. Light illuminates dark. Dark eclipses light._

Raising my right palm to my lips, I focused my eyes on Lord Braska. Opening it and extending my fingers in his direction, I gently blew. The gentle breeze that once swayed quickly began to pick up and my dress began dancing around me. Inches before his earth spell connected with me, my wind barrier collided with it sending it back at him. Once his spell had been thwarted, the wind ceased to exsist and everything stood silent.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

This is the part nobody tells you about - when steel meets flesh. You know the instant it does because the sharp burning sensation consumes you. But for a warrior, this pain is fleeting and it pushes you further. It is when this happens that you know you're alive, but more importantly, it lets you know you haven't won.

As Jechts sword retracted from my arm, I watched the blood drip from it. The pain had subsided already, but the damage was done. Up until now I had been defensive, but there's something about being injured that awakens a strength you never knew you had. But there was something else.

"C'mon, boy! At this rate if I _had_ been givin' my all, you'd be dead by now!" Jecht hollered as he slammed his sword into the ground.

I used to be just like him. I lived for the thrill of fighting. I thrived in defeating my opponent, and I savored the sweet taste of victory. But when that's how you were raised, you don't know any better. However, there comes a time when you discover there are more important things than that.

Clinging to my sword, I stared straight at him, "What are you here to prove, Jecht?"

"Huh? Don't tell me you've gone soft on me..."

"That you can beat me? That you're the best? Because the way I see it, that's not a good enough reason."

The atmosphere suddenly shifted and I shivered inwardly. My words had touched a nerve.

Picking his sword back up, Jecht glared at me with cold eyes, "I told ya, I got a job to do. Knock off the small talk and finish the fight!"

_We had it all wrong. We don't steel ourselves for truth or victory. To be a true warrior, you must learn one thing..._

Narrowing my eyes, I raised my sword. Seeming pleased at my decision, Jecht did the same. I felt my heart beat everywhere, but my breathing stopped. Feeling the atmosphere shift one more time, I shoved my foot into the ground and took off after him, and he at me. For Jecht, I was nothing more than another notch in his victory belt - something he could return home to Abaddon and boast about. But for me?

_Even though you don't know what or who it is, you must strive to protect._

* * *

Off in the distance, lights could be seen erupting from the trees and the sound of steel could be heard scraping against one another. Watching silently, Paine leaned against a tree with her arms folded across her chest.

"How long are we going to let them keep this up?" another woman asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

A man stepped from the shadows and took his place in front of the two women, "However long it takes for them to learn. That or whenever Paines friends arrive - whichever comes first."

The sound of thunder pierced the silence and smoke rose from the trees. Clanks and yells could be heard echoing from the other end. Paine cut her eyes toward the other woman who was approaching the man.

"Now you listen to me," she spat out angrily, "You may not care about him, but I care very much for her. I cannot just stand by and do nothing!"

The man just stared at her with no emotion, "This is how it has to be. If the two of them are ever going to end the war between Divina and Abaddon, they must be pushed. I know you mean to protect her, Lulu. But Yuna has to learn just like Tidus does, and without our help. We've carried them up until now, our job is over."

"They depend on us. Our job is never over, Auron."

"That is precisely why we're here now and they are there. When the time comes, they must rely on no one but themselves."

Paine pushed herself off the tree and jogged ahead of the other two. Drawing her sword, her eyes scanned the expansive land, "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" they asked in unison as they took their place on either side of her.

"I don't hear anything..." Lulu whispered.

"Exactly," Paine nodded, "Rikku and Wakka must have reached them."

Lulu looked at Auron and Paine, "What do we do now?"

Shifting his shoulder under his heavy red coat, Auron squinted his eyes, "We wait."

* * *

And the plot thickens! I love cliffhangers lol. Guess you'll have to take Auron's advice and wait! Until next time, ciao :)


	6. Winds of Change

**_Winds of Change_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters. Just the story!**

******A/N:** Another chapter down, and more of the story revealed. Come on guys, get those reviews rolling in and let me know how I'm doing! :)******  
**

* * *

Wakka kept running in the direction that the sounds were leading him. It wasn't too much further and he finally stumbled upon two men in a heated struggle. Watching from the wooded area near by, he waited for the right time to step in.

The younger of the two appeared to be injured, but it didn't look like he was stopping. Thrusting his sword at the older man, the blade grazed his shoulder blade. Grunting at the minor cut, the older man raised the hild of his sword and rammed it into the jaw of the young man.

Wincing, Wakka watched the two, "This is no ordinary fight, brudda." he mumbled under his breath.

"Get up, Tidus!" The older man growled.

Picking himself up off the ground and inhaling sharply, Tidus grabbed his injured arm.

"Jecht, just this once," Tidus groaned, "I'll call you by your name - but not because I respect you - but because 'old man' would mean I look up to you."

Jecht smirked and wiped sweat off his brow, "You're finally learnin'. Now, get up and finish it."

In the blink of an eye, the two ran at each other with swords drawn. As their swords clashed, Tidus and Jecht struggled against each others weight. Though Jecht had a much bigger build, Tidus seemed to be using sheer determination.

As Wakka looked a little closer, he noticed Jechts right arm moving upward. A mischievous glint in his eye, he swung it across and knocked Tidus in his injured arm so forcefully it caused him to fly backward a few feet and into a tree.

"You coward," Wakka whispered and gripped his weapon.

Chuckling, Jecht strutted over toward Tidus who was nursing his arm and grumbling a string of colorful curse words under his breath.

"You'll forgive me one day, kid. When you're sittin' pretty in the lap of luxury, you'll thank me for this."

"You're a fool if you think I'm taking this lying down," Tidus whispered.

Raising the hild of his sword, Jecht was about to knock Tidus out cold. Inches before he landed the blow, something struck the side of his head.

"What the..."

"That wasn't very nice of you," Wakka stepped out of the brush grinning from ear to ear.

"Who the hell are you?" Jecht snorted as he regained his footing and shook his head.

"That's not important, ya? But I do suggest you leave the man alone unless you wanna get jumped by a couple of girls who have very little patience - especially with cowards like you."

Tidus used the tree behind him to regain his footing. Stumbling forward a little and dragging his sword on the ground, he looked at Jecht.

"I don't need you interfering," he groaned.

To his surprise, Jecht slung his sword over his shoulder and started to walk away shaking his head. Tidus stared at his back and pressed his lips together.

"Where are you going? This isn't over yet!" Tidus yelled out and started toward Jecht, but Wakka promptly stopped him by grabbing his uninjured arm.

"Let him go, brudda. You're needed somewhere else."

Shrugging him off, Tidus jogged a few steps further from Wakka, "Jecht, don't you walk away from me! It's not over yet!"

Stopping but never turning, Jecht placed his hand on the back of his neck and cracked it, "It's far from over, Tidus. Go with him."

With that, Jecht vanished from sight leaving a baffled Tidus standing there with Wakka. Neither of them said a word as Tidus let his sword drop to the ground. What do you say to someone like him? But in the distance an explosion could be heard and the ground trembled softly.

"What was that?" Tidus asked picking up his sword again.

Wakka picked up his ball and turned to face Tidus, "I dunno, but we're going to find out."

"_We_?"

* * *

"Whoa!" Rikku gasped as she dug her heels into the ground to stop herself.

Just past the clearing she watched in awe as the different colors illuminated the sky. Trees had fallen, smoke was everywhere, and a ring of fire blazed brightly. Inside the ring stood a man and a woman - both of whom were sweating profusely and showed signs of fatigue. The man raised a staff high above him and an energy seemed to gather just at the tip.

"Yuna," the man called out, "Forgive me."

As the dark orb grew bigger, Rikku shifted her eyes to the frail woman who seemed to be struggling to even breathe. Watching her carefully, Yuna slowly knelt down on one knee, clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I will always forgive, Lord Braska." Yuna whispered, "But I will also fight until I breathe no more."

"Rikku!" A familiar voice echoed from behind.

Turning around, Rikku caught sight of Wakka running toward her accompanied by another young man. Stopping just as they reached her, their eyes widened as they caught sight of the two in the distance.

"Whoa!" the two men gasped in unison.

"That's what I said," Rikku replied as they continued to watch the events unfold.

Braska looked at Yuna with hesitation. As his hand began to shake from the sheer energy of his spell, he closed his eyes and a single tear slowly drifted down his cheek. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, he released the spell in Yuna's direction and turned his head away.

Yuna didn't need to open her eyes to know she was being consumed by darkness. Her tiny frame felt every single shock as it rippled through her muscles. Still, she never flinched. Focusing on her own energy, she let it build up inside her. The darkness spell closed tighter around her each passing second and started to slowly crush her. Tensing her jaw, she felt the immense energy of her own spell spilling over until it burst completely.

The power threw her arms from her chest and to her sides and bent her body back slightly. Though her eyes were closed, the bright light pushed back the darkness and outward, reliveing her of all pain and causing a massive explosion. As it subsided, she bent forward and placed her hands on the ground beneath her.

Everyone who had been close to them had run for cover and were now covered in debris. The sounds of coughs and crackling trees were coupled with groans and pounding heads. Wakka lifted his head and Rikku looked around to see if she could spot Yuna in the chaos.

"Hey!" Tidus yelled out as he ran to Yuna.

Wakka leapt up from shielding Rikku from the explosion "Why didn't you stop him, Rikku? It was your job!"

"There was a minor problem with, oh I dunno, a ring of fire!"

Tidus knelt down beside the woman laying on the ground and placed his hand gently under her head. He knew nothing about her or even who she was. All he did know, was that she was in some kind of trouble. Lowering his head down to hers, he listened for a sign that she was still alive - and to his surprise, he felt a faint warm breath graze his cheek.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Tidus whispered looking into her eyes.

Yuna shifted gently and tried to raise herself up. Half opening her eyes, she gazed up trying to focus on the mystery man holding on to her.

"Lord...Braska," she whispered bringing her hand to her head and groaned, "Where did he-"

"He's gone," Tidus answered her not knowing what else to say.

With her energy spent, Yuna nodded once and fainted. As she started to fall to the ground, Tidus caught her. Forgetting all about his injured arm, he carefully picked her up and carried her over toward Wakka and Rikku who were still arguing.

"Well if you're such a hero, why didn't _you_ jump in and save her?" Rikku asked as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Because it wasn't _my_ job!" Wakka protested.

Tidus sighed, "Guys?"

"So, because I'm Cid's daughter, I should have just jumped through flames to save a girl I don't even know? I should be able to do that, right? Because I can do anything - I'm Cid's girl."

"That has nothing to do with it and you know it, ya?"

"Uh...guys?"

"Maybe you should have come this way then. You would have done a much more awesome job at rescuing her!"

"Now you're just being childish, Rikku!"

"Guys!"

"What?" they both yelled at Tidus.

"Yeah so uh...the girl you were trying to save? We should get some help for her don't you think?"

Wakka and Rikku looked down at an unconscious Yuna laying limp in Tidus' arms. Her skin was pale and covered in wounds. Smudges of ash and dirt covered her entire body and her tattered dress hung off her fragile shoulders. The painful expression on her face softened the features on the three of them surrounding her.

"Come on, we should be heading back. We'll get her the help she needs there." Rikku mumbled as she turned to walk away.

Wakka nodded and followed her.

"Back where?" Tidus asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Turning to Tidus, Wakka responded softly, "Ismat."

"Oh," Tidus whispered as he followed the others back into the woods.

As the three of them trudged silently, Tidus couldn't help but to look at the woman in his arms. After what he had seen, he still couldn't believe it. She looked so fragile, yet his eyes told him different. The power he had witnessed was something he couldn't quite comprehend - especially coming from such a tiny frame. The one thing he would never forget, were her eyes.

* * *

"If anything happened to her," Lulu fumed as her red eyes stared Auron down, "I'm blaming you."

"If it helps you sleep at night, so be it."

"How could you say that, Auron? Do you not feel anything for Tidus? Or do you even feel at all?"

"We've got company," Paine sighed.

The three of them watched as Wakka and Rikku emerged from the northern portion of the woods. Tidus was the last to emerge with Yuna in his arms.

"Yuna," Lulu exhaled as she rushed over.

Brushing the hair from Yuna's face softly, tears stung Lulu's eyes.

"What happened to her?" Paine asked demandingly as she looked at Wakka and Rikku.

"Um," Rikku fidgeted with her fingers, "When I got there, I couldn't get to her."

Wakka quickly came to Rikku's defense, "She was surrounded by a ring of fire, Paine. Before we could do anything..."

"She just fainted is all," Tidus assured Lulu, "I'm sure once she's rested, she'll be fine."

"It is best we don't stand around here. Get her into the safety of the city walls." Auron commanded.

Wakka nodded and reached for Yuna.

"No, it's ok." Tidus pulled away, "I'll take her."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at him, and then at Paine.

Paine sighed, "The infirmary is the first building on the right as you enter the gates. Take her there and I'll come for you later. The rest of you come with me. Cid is expecting us."

"I'm going with her," Lulu stated firmly.

"Fine, suit yourself. But when I come back for you two, I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

"So, he reached Ismat?" Morana shifted and grinned.

The guard bowed deeply, "We just got word. Both of them have."

"Hmm, looks like my plan wasn't so fool proof after all."

Down the hall, heavy footsteps and slamming doors could be heard. Laughing softly, Morana straightened herself.

"Morana!" an angered voice resounded just outside the door followed by the clanking of armor barring the man from entering.

"Let him pass," she commanded.

No sooner had she given the command, two guards flew in and landed harshly against the doors - their bodies propping the door open as they slumped to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Morana smirked, "Ah, Sir Jecht. Glad to see you made it back in one piece after all. It's a shame you couldn't bring him back with you."

"I, for one, am glad the boy did make it to Ismat. Maybe the kid will put you in your place!" Jecht snorted as he walked closer.

"You really are all brawn and no brains," Morana giggled, "This is exactly why _I _was my fathers successor and not you. So my plan failed - no matter, a good leader always has a back up plan."

"I wanted no part in this in the first place! This whole war thing - between Abaddon and Divina - it's senseless!"

Morana smiled wider, "Oh no, my dear Sir Jecht. This war is far from senseless. This war was inevitable."

Jecht folded his arms defiantly, "I don't care what you do with me, but the boy won't let himself be used by the likes of _you_. I see that now."

Standing up from her throne, Morana made her way down the steps to face Jecht, "This war..._will_ end in our favor - with, or without Tidus. I promise you that."

* * *

"Lord Mika," a guard entered the chamber, "Lord Braska has returned and wishes to see you."

"Very well, let him in."

Braska entered the chamber of the Ancients and stood before Mika, greeting him with a bow.

"Lord Braska," Mika smiled, "Glad to see you've returned. Where is our Protectress?"

"Forgive me, Sir, but I failed to bring her back."

"I see," Mika stroked his beard out of habit, "If she's not with you, then where is she now?"

Taking a deep breath, Braska stood erect, "She's reached Ismat...along with the boy."

"This is most unsettling news. However, it works to our advantage."

"Lord Mika?"

"I had thought it might come to this one day," Mika stated as he stood and moved to the window, "When you rule over a city in the middle of a war, you must prepare yourself for a number of outcomes. Divina is not in the dark - not completely."

"Lord Mika, if I may speak freely?" Braska asked.

Mika nodded continuing to gaze out the window.

"I realize Lady Yuna was raised for one purpose, but don't you think it might have been wrong to do so? She's still very much a person - not a tool to be used in war."

"You care for her, Lord Braska - I am no fool. Am I to worry about your allegiance to Divina?"

"Lady Yuna is my student and maybe more. She looks to me as a surrogate father, and she my daughter. I cannot condone what you're doing to this bright young woman. If my morals are to be considered treason, so be it."

"So, you will stand against us then?" Mika asked as he turned to Braska.

Braska looked at Mika and stood silent for a few minutes contemplating his decision.

"I choose to stand my ground and protect my morals. I will protect Lady Yuna with all I am."

"Very well," Mika nodded, "I will give you until nightfall to flee the city. If you are still within Divina walls, you will be apprehended."

Braska nodded and made his way to exit the room.

"One more thing, Braska. This war, it will happen whether or not you side with us and Lady Yuna will be at the very core. Are you sure you wish to give up your position with this knowledge laid before you?"

Keeping his back turned to Mika, Braska straightened himself, "She will learn the truth behind the war inside Ismat walls. And when that time comes - if there is still a war to be fought - I will side with truth instead of lies. My path is mine to choose, and I choose to walk it beside Lady Yuna."

"As you wish," Mika nodded.

* * *

Next chapter to be updated soonish. I've been experiencing some issues with not letting me log in and such, so just hang in there! Ciao :)


	7. Who are you?

**_Who are you?_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters. Just the story. :)**

**A/N:** Ok, it took me forever to get here. I really enjoyed writing this chapter despite a few bumps in the road. I know it seems like it's taking forever to kick off, and everywhere you turn I'm adding twists and turns, but I really want to enjoy this one. I don't want it to feel rushed, and I want to take my time. Just enjoy the story and the experience with me :)

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

Watching her lay there - this girl I know nothing about - really made me think. All I know is her name. Yuna - that's what Lulu had called her. It was a very pretty name and it suited her well, I thought. So, Yuna lays here in a recovery bed unconscious. I sit here beside her with my elbows on my knees and my hands folded over my mouth trying to piece together what I had just seen. For the life of me...I just couldn't seem to grasp it.

"You're still here?" Lulu whispered from the doorway.

Clearing my throat and adjusting my clothes, I stood to greet her, "Uh, yeah. I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Don't let me intrude. You seemed to be in deep thought about something."

"It's...nothing. So, you're-"

"I'm Yuna's lady-in-waiting. Well, that's my official title, but she and I are like sisters as Yuna put it." Lulu laughed softly as she walked to the other side of the bed.

"Ah, so you're pretty close to her then. Sorry if I scared you the way I handled her."

"Actually I should thank you, Tidus. I'm sure she will too when she wakes up."

Sitting there, I watched Lulu. The way she was with Yuna, I didn't doubt she cared for her like a sister. I couldn't imagine what went through her head when she caught sight of us coming through the woods like that. And when I thought of that, I was reminded of how Yuna felt in my arms.

It was something I had never felt before, and quite frankly, it scared me. I didn't know her before, and only now I know her name. But when I talked to her for that brief moment, when I carried her back, she felt familiar to me. Everything about her made me feel different - it felt good, but it really did scare the hell out of me.

"Yuna," I whispered absentmindedly.

I was so far gone, I didn't even realize what my body was doing. That is...until I felt something squeeze my hand. A thousand miles from everyone around me, and that one single squeeze brought me right back down. It wasn't until I looked up that I noticed I had been holding her hand. I had been holding her hand, whispered her name, and she squeezed my hand back.

My eyes moved up her body and landed on her face. She looked peaceful finally, but something didn't feel right. Now that it's not covered with ash, I could see it clearer than I had before. I wasn't sure how sure I was, but I felt I had seen her before somewhere - like she and I were...connected? But that was just stupid, right? I've never met her before in my life.

"Tidus?" Lulu called out to me.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I answered as I let go of Yuna, "I need some air. I'll be back."

Opening the room door, I turned back around and looked at her one more time. Her chest rose and fell calmly and rhythmically, and the color had started returning. The longer I looked, the more I felt compelled to go back and sit by her - and the harder I fought, the more I felt a sharp pain in my head. Closing the door and leaning against it, I had just noticed my labored breathing. Bending down and placing my hands on my knees, I tried to slow it.

_Who are you?_

"Tidus," Auron called from across the hall.

"Whatever it is, Auron, it's going to have to wait." I said to him as I started making my way out of the infirmary.

"This can't wait. We need to talk." Auron insisted as he grabbed my arm.

"Not now. Just...leave me alone, ok?" I raised my voice, jerking away from him and made my way to the exit.

* * *

The shouting could be heard half way across the castle walls, and it had been going on for at least an hour. The three of them stood silently and watched Cid pace back and forth rubbing his temples. Rikku stepped forward reluctantly, but all she could do was open and close her mouth several times in a feeble attempt to explain away the situation.

"I made myself very..._very_ clear. The two of them were to be brought back here unharmed," Cid spoke as calmly as he could, "You had one mission. Just one. Yet here we are - Yuna laid up in a recovery bed and who knows where the other boy ran off to!"

"Vidran-"

"Can it, Rikku." Cid spat out as he glared at his daughter.

"Cid, there was just no way we could get to her. Rikku did everything she could." Wakka defended her yet again.

Sighing, Cid slumped down in a nearby chair and let his head fall into his hands, "I'm sorry for being so harsh, kids. It's just...there's a lot ridin' on these two people and I can't afford to be havin' them dead - not now."

Rikku walked up and knelt down in front of Cid, "She's going to make it, Pops. We got them here and that's all that matters."

"No," Paine stepped forward, "Cid, I've served under you for quite some time. You and I have come to an understand, but if you ever want me to go out on a mission with them again, I demand a raise."

Wakka chuckled, Rikku gasped, and Cid pried his fingers apart and looked Paine dead in the eye.

"You're standin' here in this mess, asking me for a raise?"

"If you want to continue having a daughter and a muscly red headed man staffed, I suggest you give it to me." Paine smirked.

"What on earth did you two do to her!"

"Nothing!" Wakka and Rikku said as they eyed each other innocently.

"You sure they aren't related, Cid? Because they sure act like it with the constant bickering."

"You got some nerve, kid." Cid chuckled.

"And if you want to keep me staffed, you won't ever call me that again." Paine grinned and made a swift exit.

"Wait! Dr. P, hold up!" Rikku giggled and followed her, "You can't leave me alone with them!"

Wakka turned to follow, but stopped just short of the door, "Cid?"

"Hmm?"

"We...really did try, ya know? But Yuna, she's gonna pull through and we'll be able to carry on. They'll stop the war, and everything will be fine, ya?"

When no response came from Cid, Wakka turned around. Cid's head was hung low once again, only this time, his eyes seemed glazed over. When he realized Wakka was watching him, he blinked the tears back and cleared his throat.

"Sure, kid. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I was scared - scared that if I opened my eyes, I'd find myself in the same darkness as before. But when I heard someone move in the room, I knew I wouldn't be. When my eyes fluttered open slowly, I had trouble making things out.

"So, you're awake."

Looking around the room as best as I could, I spotted a familiar figure standing by the window. With a smile on my face, I nodded.

"How long have I been out?"

Coming over to the bed, she grabbed my hand and smiled back, "Just a few hours. You were really exhausted."

Up until now, I had forgotten all about what happened. That spell...

"Yuna?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened?"

"Lord Braska and I," I whispered, "He...challenged me."

Lulu stood and gave me this weird look. Almost as if she didn't believe a word – even more so when I continued to explain everything I could remember.

"That must have been when they found you."

"They?"

"Wakka and the others – they're the ones that brought you back to Ismat."

"We're...in Ismat?"

"Mm."

"The others?" I asked.

"Oh. Wakka, Rikku and-"

"Tidus."

Lulu stood there for a second just looking at me. I would have looked that way at me too.

"How did you...I mean, how could you have?"

"He was the one who carried me, wasn't he?"

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"You can't keep running from me."

"Auron," I acknowledged him with a hint of irritation, "What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?"

He walked up to the steps I happened to be sitting on and leaned against the near by column, "I understand it, I just choose to ignore you."

"So then let's get this over with. You're not going to actually leave me alone until you do."

"I'm not explaining it now."

Turning him and glaring, I couldn't help but to get really annoyed at him. He followed me out here knowing I wanted to be alone, and for what? To tell me he _wasn't_ going to tell me?

"Why not? Why follow me out here just to tell me you're not going to tell me?"

Auron pushed himself off the column and made his way down the stairs. With his back toward me, he shifted his shoulder, "Because I can't seem to reason with you or explain anything to you when you're upset like this. There would be no point."

"Think what you want. In the meantime, since you're obviously not going to tell me, why don't you do what you do best? Go away and leave me alone."

"Hmph."

As I watched him walk further into the city, I felt relieved. My mind had been so clouded and I couldn't tell the difference between night or day. I needed clarity – for what I'm not sure. I just know I needed it if I were to keep my sanity. It's funny how things can get so messed up in such a short time.

The wind suddenly shifted, and my mind seemed to do what I wanted it to – it became unsettlingly clear. The presence I had felt earlier, it seemed to envelope me. A warmth settled over me and it was like it was _telling_ me it would be ok – and for the first time, I decided to enjoy it. But I guess that wasn't all it was trying to tell me. Standing up and looking back at the infirmary, my feet seemed to act on their on - something was pulling me forward.

"She's awake..."

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

Laying here listening to Lulu catch me up on things, I couldn't help to let my mind wander a little. The more she talked, the more images flashed in my mind – images of our escape all the way up to the fight between Lord Braska and I. But anything after that...I couldn't remember for some reason. It frightened me to not be able to remember anything except being in darkness.

"Yuna?"

I blinked several times and focused on Lulu, "Hmm?"

"You mentioned Tidus earlier. Do you...know him?"

_Tidus..._

That name – it was familiar, yet foreign to me. Of course I didn't know who he was, and yet, I felt like I did. When his name escaped my lips earlier, it sounded like I had said it a million times over, yet I had never spoken it before.

"Tidus," I whispered as my fingers absentmindedly drifted to my lips.

The minute I spoke his name again, I felt...lighter. This warmth rushed over me, and I felt completely at peace within myself. All the fear and doubt I had just moments ago melted away and I was left at ease, which made absolutely no sense at all. How could whispering a name of a complete stranger make all that go away?

"Anyone I know?" a cheerful voice beamed from the doorway.

Jumping slightly, I turned my head and looked at the person standing there. His smile was the first thing I noted, as it just lit up the entire room. His shaggy blonde hair contrasted his bold blue eyes, the tanned nature of his skin told me he loved the sun, and his muscular build had 'fighter' written all over it. When I realized he was staring right at me, I felt an unfamiliar heat rise to my cheeks and I quickly turned away.

"I'll just...leave you two alone. I have a score to settle with Auron." Lulu laughed softly, "I'll be back to check on you soon, Yuna."

"Thank you, Lulu." I nodded as I watched her leave the room, patting Tidus on the shoulder as she left.

"So, you're Yuna?"

"Mm. Tidus?"

"Yep, that's me." Tidus flashed another smile as he wandered closer to the bed, "Feeling any better?"

"I am," I smiled letting my hair fall into my face a little to hide my blush, "Um, thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" he laughed.

"You know...for carrying me here. You didn't have to, but you did. So...I just wanted to say, 'thank you'."

"Ah. Lulu told you, eh?" he chuckled as he ran his fingers through his wild hair.

Of course Lulu told me, but somehow, I knew before she had. Even though I had fainted, I knew it was him that carried me – I even knew his name before meeting him. I should tell him that, but...

"She did. Lulu tells me everything." I replied finally, "Even so, thank you for doing that. I'm grateful."

"It's nothing," he chuckled some more, "So..."

"So..."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Tidus extended his hand toward me.

"Nice to meet you, Yuna."

As I laid there in that bed, staring into his eyes, I returned the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Tidus."

The minute our hands touched, something happened. I don't know how to explain it, but it felt like a shock wave surged through my body and I'm sure it did the same to him. I knew he felt it too the way we just stared into each others eyes, hands still intact.

_Who are you?_

* * *

**A/N**: Finally after what...five or six chapters...they meet. Yay! This is probably one of my favorite things about writing Tidus/Yuna stories - I love writing the meetings. Also, I know there might be words in my story that seem...weird. I think when I write, I tend to create words that don't exist. But that's ok to me - it makes it fun, I think. Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story in general. Until next time, Ciao :)

**Edit:** I just checked. This is the seventh chapter! It took me seven chapters to lead up to the meeting - by far the longest yet I do believe. Ok, I'm done. See ya :)


	8. Forgiveness

**_Forgiveness_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters, just the story.**

******A/N: **Not too much to say about this chapter. I won't keep you, so enjoy :)******  
**

* * *

****_This world is not one of the first birth – I know that now. What has been done, cannot not be undone and I weep. _

_I weep for what the world has become..._

_Weep for the rift I have caused despite my intentions..._

_Weep for the innocence of two souls that will be torn..._

_Through the touch of your hands a plan is set in motion – your fates have been sealed._

_I can't take back what I have done. All I can do, is beg for something I do not deserve..._

_Forgiveness._

* * *

"Well, that went better than I had thought it would."

Rikku cut her eyes over at Paine and snorted in disgust, "Better than you thought? Are you kidding me? Pops looked like he was about to blow a gasket back there!"

Wakka chuckled as the three of them made their way back to the infirmary, "So we bring them back to Cid?"

Paine nodded, "That seems to be the plan."

Rikku stopped and looked around, "Hey,"

Paine and Wakka turned to look at Rikku with a confused expression on their faces.

"What are we doing?"

Paine rolled her eyes and sighed, "We're going to get Tidus and Yuna and bring them back to Cid. Didn't we just cover this?"

"No, I know that. I mean...what are we – what are they – doing? Pops has never been so...critical. I mean, there's gotta be a reason they're so important right?"

Paine folded her arms and leaned against the wall hanging her head. Wakka made eye contact with Rikku, but quickly shifted his eyes away.

"You know something!"

"No, I don't. I wish I did though, ya?"

"Trust me," Paine whispered, "It's better that you don't know anything. Knowing will only make the job harder."

"What do you know that we don't, Paine?" Wakka asked as he approached his stoic friend.

Paine lifted her gaze from the ground and up to her two companions. She wanted to tell them, but she hesitated.

"Dr. P?" Rikku asked.

"Fine. But if I tell you, you guys have to promise to stick to the plan. I don't care how unsettling the truth is – I need you both to promise me."

Wakka and Rikku exchanged glances and nodded slowly.

* * *

_The strength you draw from one another stir the slumber within. Once we awaken completely, there will be no going back. What has laid dormant in you since birth will emerge, and your paths will be divided. Until that moment arrives, you must protect each other. _

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

Sleep – the moment you close your eyes and succumb to the peacefulness of your dreams. The kind of thing you long for, but that you fall just short of obtaining. How many nights have I tortured myself into thinking I could grasp such a thing? The only thing I find myself obtaining, is darkness – my only fear. And it's for that very reason that I find myself laying here staring up at the moon hanging in the sky.

Just hours ago, I had felt that peace and had obtained the clarity. When he was here with me, I had it. The moment he left, he took it with him. All I could think about, was how much colder the room felt – how much darker it had become.

Sitting up in the bed and tucking my hair behind my ears, I decided to direct my thoughts elsewhere. Reaching for my bag, I slipped the book Lord Mika had given me out of it and sat it in my lap, staring at the cover with curious eyes. It was worn and aged, but this weird aura radiated from it. I traced my delicate fingers around the edge and contemplated on opening it or not.

Sighing, I flipped it open and turned to the first page and eyed the contents. The list of spells on the page seemed to go on forever each time I turned the page – some white magic, other black. Laughing to myself softly, I realized most of them I already knew. Lord Braska, when he taught me, I learned so quickly that he had moved on to more advanced spells. But the more I read on, the more intrigued I became. The harder spells – the ones Lord Mika had warned me about – they seemed to leap out of the pages.

_Holy and Ultima._

The epitome of light and dark magic.

"The two he never taught me," I whispered as my fingers traced the words.

Squinting my eyes, I started studying the incantations closely. It just didn't make any sense to me what so ever. Why would I need to know these spells? Both are very dangerous and very energy draining on the caster – so much so, it had been forbidden for mages to use them.

"Hitting the books, Lady Yuna?"

I jumped so suddenly when I heard a voice from the door way. As I turned my head and looked in that direction, I caught glimpse of a tall, slender woman leaning against it. Her gray hair shimmered in the dim light, and her red eyes kind of glowed. Her attire was intimidating to someone like me, but it seemed to suit her rough exterior – the sleek black leather contrasted her pale skin.

"Can I help you?" I whispered.

"The names Paine. I'm just here to see that you make it to Cid in one piece. "

_Cid?_

I don't know the person who called herself Paine, and I certainly didn't know this Cid she spoke of. What makes her think I'd just willingly go with her?

"You're gonna scare the poor girl, Paine. You really should brush up on your people skills!" another voice piped up from behind Paine.

Pushing her way to the front, the second voice – which sounded much more appealing – bounced around toward my bed. If I had thought Paine's outfit was revealing...

"Rikku at your service!"

"Um...h-hello." I stuttered.

Rikku stood there smiling and giggling. Her hair had been done up in this wild fashion fixed with braids and beads. Her clothes – or the lack there of – consisted of a yellow bikini top and a very short tanned mini-skirt. Wrapped around her slender neck was a scarf that traveled down to her waist.

"Don't mind Paine," she smiled, "She's not fully domesticated yet."

"Mind your manners, Rik!" a third voice came out of nowhere.

This time it was a man – a very distinct accented man. His flamed hair all done up on top of his head and the oddest looking clothes I've ever seen. He was ripped with muscles, but he seemed...gentle.

"The names Wakka, and I apologize for these two. Can't help who your friends are, ya?" he chuckled, "Cid is the head of Ismat. He wanted us to escort you to him. Sorry if those two forgot that minor detail, but we're friendly enough."

"Um," I squeaked, "I,"

"You ok?" Wakka asked as they stood there staring at me.

"I'm just...confused?"

"Yuna?"

A fourth voice. Where did all these people come from? But wait...

"Everything...ok in here?"

I know that voice...

"Tidus," I smiled, "These...people-"

"Can I help you?" he interrupted me as he walked over to my side.

"Just the man we wanted to see," Paine smirked, "You two are coming with us."

No sooner than Paine uttered those words, Rikku elbowed her in the ribs and Wakka sighed.

"Rikku's right. We really do need to work on your people skills brudda."

"I appreciate this little reunion guys," Tidus interjected, "But Yuna is still recovering."

I watched the three of them exchange looks. This room was getting a bit crowded.

"Yuna?"

"Tidus?"

Two more voices. Could anymore bodies really fit into one tiny room? I watched Lulu push her way over to me and a red coated man standing in the door way. I smiled at Lulu, but when I turned to look at Tidus, I noticed him scowling at the man dressed in the red coat. Voices were bouncing all over the place. I looked over at Lulu with some weird expression on my face, because she shot me an apologetic look.

"Excuse me," I said politely, trying to be heard over the clamor.

Nothing.

"Um...everyone?"

Ignored.

No matter how hard I tried, my tiny voice wasn't being heard over their conversations. I had to do something to get their attention.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

As the voices of everyone got louder, I tried to think of how I could clear them out. Auron – still trying to convince me to go with him – made his way over to me and grabbed my arm. Rikku, Wakka and Paine stood arguing in the door way while Lulu stood silent by Yuna. As I caught a glimpse of Yuna, I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her – her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a thing. Just as I was about to pry Auron from my arm, a shrill whistle rose above the arguing. My head quickly turned in the direction it came from just in time to see Yuna lowering her hand from her mouth.

"I realize we need to follow you," Yuna blushed, "But I would really like to get dressed."

Everyone just stared at her and I kinda knew why. Nobody expected such a quiet girl to whistle so loudly. Looking around, all of them were still standing around looking.

"You heard her," I chuckled, "Yuna needs some privacy, so let's wait outside."

As I herded them outside the door, I looked back at Yuna once more. Her eyes landed on mine, and she nodded while mouthing 'thank you' to me. Smiling back at her, I nodded and exited with the rest. It was the least I could do for the poor woman. Once outside, I leaned against the door barring anyone from trying to get back in.

"What's the big idea?" Rikku whined.

"I don't blame her for being on edge," I smirked, "You guys just ran in there and demanded she followed you. She doesn't even remember who you are."

"And she remembers you well enough to trust you?" Paine scoffed.

"I didn't say that!"

"Down Dr. P," Wakka chuckled.

"I just...understand her more than you guys do."

Auron cut through the other three and stared me down, "Don't get too close to her, Tidus."

Pushing off the door and folding my arms, I grew annoyed. "Again with the 'don't do this, Tidus' thing. When are you going to learn that I'm not a little kid anymore, Auron?"

"He was just trying to help," Lulu came to my defense, "I didn't see you trying to do anything."

"Hold on just a minute," I said making my way past Lulu, "Who are you to tell _me_ not to get close to anyone? I've known you my whole life and the most I could say about you is that you've perfected exiting techniques!"

I was just about to continue when I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I turned around, the first thing I saw where her eyes – a perfect emerald and a cobalt blue – staring into mine.

"Yuna," I smiled, "I didn't see you standing there."

She smiled back and I took note of her clothes. The dress she wore was actually very simple, but it took my breath away. The thin straps rested on her delicate shoulders and stopped just above her chest. Though the dress was made from thin material, it looked quite comfortable as it hugged her upper torso – but the further down it went, it began to flare stopping just at her ankles. The shade of pink reminded me of the Cherry Blossoms that bloomed in springtime.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting," she whispered finally, "I'm ready."

"Alright! Let's get goin'!" Rikku jumped around cheerfully as Wakka and Paine sighed.

Lulu simply nodded and followed with Auron right behind her. I wanted to move, and had intended to, but my eyes simply followed Yuna as she started after the group. I just...couldn't stop staring. Just hours ago, Yuna was laid up in a recovery bed after this unimaginable fight. Now she was this strong yet gentle woman whistling and walking among us gracefully. She turned her head slightly and looked at me over her shoulder. Her lips moved, but I couldn't hear a thing.

_I've seen this before somewhere..._

"Tidus?"

_Where have I seen that look?_

"Um...Tidus?"

I finally blinked when I realized she was talking to me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah."

The next thing I know, she smiled and took me by the hand. But she didn't just grab it to lead me, she laced her fingers in between mine and held it.

"Yuna?"

"Yes?"

I watched as the others disappeared from sight before I stopped her. The two of us stood in the crowded hall of the infirmary, staring at the exit. People pushed past us, but neither of us cared.

"This might sound crazy being that we just met and all," I started, "But I feel...like I know you – like you're familiar to me or something. Do you...feel that way?"

"Well," she whispered, "It's weird but-"

"Come on you two! Can't keep Cid waiting, ya?" Wakka yelled as he poked his head in from the exit.

We both jumped, but neither of us let go of the other. Nodding, we started catching up with everyone else. The only thing I noticed besides Yuna, was Auron and his death glare that seemed to settle upon our joined hands. Normally I would have let go just to save an argument, but this time...for some reason I couldn't. This time...

_No way am I going to let Yuna go._

* * *

_Serendipity. Look for something, find something else, and realize what you've found is more suited to your needs than what you thought you were looking for. _

_Even still, continue on. Learn the truth, and fight the lies. _

_My plea, will it be heard? Will it be answered? Will it be realized in time?_

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted later on today. Just depends on if I get distracted with other things in the house :)_  
_


	9. Revelations

_**Revelations**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters. Just the story :)**

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would try. I had company over and had to play hostess. Anywho, this chapter is kind of an important one, and it's been the hardest to write thus far. Hopefully, I captured the right emotion in all the characters and was able to do so without confusing anyone. You'll meet some new/old characters along the way, and the story will bounce between POV's so it might be hard to keep up.**  
**

* * *

Cid paced back and forth waiting. Any minute they'll come walking through that door, and when they do, he was going to have to tell them everything – reveal the truth that had been kept from them all these years.

"How do you go about tellin' people their whole lives have been a lie?" he whispered as he tightened his fists, "How do you even tell them that they have to-"

"Cid?" Paine called out interrupting his thoughts.

As the group of people entered the room slowly, a man and a woman made their way to the front. The first thing Cid noticed, were that their hands held on tightly to one another. Yuna's head was lowered to the floor, but Tidus stood there with a smile slapped across his face. Cid just stood there...not knowing what to say.

"Pops?" Rikku questioned.

"Sorry," Cid apologized as he shook his head slightly, "Welcome to Ismat you two."

Yuna finally untangled her hand from Tidus' and stepped forward slightly. Folding her hands in her lap, she bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, Cid." she spoke calmly.

"Ah, you must be Yuna," Cid smiled, "I take it the infirmary treated you well?"

"Yes. I thank you for your kindness."

Tidus stood behind Yuna and flicked his eyes between her and Cid.

"You must be Tidus then." Cid chuckled as he studied the young man.

"Not trying to be rude or anything," he began, "But you mind telling us why we're here?"

"Sure thing, kid. Paine, we're gonna need some privacy."

"What?" Rikku shrieked, "You can't be serious!"

Before Rikku could protest any further, Paine grabbed her by her scarf and drug her outside with Wakka following.

Lulu and Auron stood silently and watched carefully. Cid ushered Tidus and Yuna toward another door and motioned for their two friends to follow.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

Cid lead the way with Lulu and Auron right behind him. Tidus grabbed my hand once more and I followed closely behind. Though we haven't known each other very long at all, I feel like he's protecting me. As we stepped into the next room I gasped in wonderment.

The walls seemed to stretch much higher than the last, and there were books. Millions of books that lined the elegantly decorated room. In the center stood a table with chairs pushed underneath. Taking a seat, Cid motioned for us to do the same.

"You kids like history?" he finally spoke as he eyed us.

I looked over at Tidus, and he looked at me – each of us having a confused look on our faces. Clearing my throat and turning my attention back toward Cid, I finally answered him.

"I'm quite educated in Navitian history. I've studied it since I was a child."

"What about you, Tidus?" Cid inquired.

"I studied it, but only because I had to."

"I see," Cid chuckled, "Yuna, would you mind refreshin' my memory? I need a little brushin' up on the subject."

I shot a glance over at Lulu, but all she did was shrug and nod.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

I studied Yuna's reaction carefully. She seemed confused, but I really couldn't blame her. All this trouble for a history lesson? Regardless, I sat and listened to her.

Everything was pretty much the same. Nova created Navitia...blah, blah, blah. Nova created Zion...snore, snore, snore. Zion challenged Nova and a great war broke out...drool, drool, drool. Nova banished Zion and the Zionites to the south and declared Novatians the true leaders of Navitia...faceplant.

Wait.

I straightened up in my seat and looked over at Yuna, who was still carrying on.

"For years the Zionites have hated the Novatians and waged yet another war – the cold war we find ourselves in now. Divina has done everything in their power to negotiate and reason with them, but we seem to find ourselves at an impass."

That's not right at all. In fact, the only thing that seems to be right with it is that it's all wrong.

"Tidus?" Cid called out to me, "You wantin' to add somethin' to Yuna's explanation?"

I looked over at Auron, and he just stared at me. I turned my attention to Yuna and she looked as if she wanted to know what was going on inside my head.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

The look on his face clearly said it all. Apparently he found some sort of flaw in my account of our historical events. As he stared at me motionless, I decided to pry.

"Tidus, did I say something wrong?"

"I know I didn't pay much attention when I was being taught," he started, "But I'm pretty sure that's not how I remember it."

"Go on," Cid encouraged him.

I just sat there staring at him curiously.

"Well, I agree with a lot of what Yuna said – Nova creating everything and about Zion and the war. What I don't get," he hesitated for a second, "Was from there on."

"What were you taught?" I asked.

"It wasn't Nova who defeated Zion, It was the other way around. Zion defeated Nova and the Zionites were declared the leaders of Navitia. Divina was the instigator of this new war."

All eyes were settled on us – expecting a reaction. My mind was drawing a complete blank. I was completely speechless.

"There has to be some mistake," I whispered, "I mean, that would make no sense at all. Zion was the evil of the two."

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Evil?" I smirked, "Divina started the whole thing. If it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"How could you say that?" Yuna looked over at me, "Novatians are the followers of Nova. It wouldn't make any sense for us to..."

_Us?_

The next words that came out of my mouth were completely beyond my control.

"What do you mean, _us_? Are you saying you're one of them?"

"_Them_?" Yuna drew back, "You say that as if you're..."

The two of us sat there staring. We both knew what the other was thinking, but we were also hoping that we were completely and utterly wrong. After a few seconds, we answered our own question. I just didn't want to believe it, and I started to laugh.

"Ah, Cid, you must be quite the kidder around here." I chuckled, "You really had us going there for a second!"

* * *

"What cha think is going on in there?" Rikku asked as she tried peeking through a crack.

"Right about now," Paine tapped her toe against the floor, "Cid's probably telling them they're playing for different teams."

"It's not like it would affect them, ya? I mean...they barely know each other."

Rikku snapped her head up and looked at Wakka, "Ok seriously, what goes on in that head of yours?"

"Wha?"

"Did you not see the way they clung to each other on the way up here? Tidus' eyes never leave Yuna, and Yuna is stuck on him like static cling!"

"That doesn't mean a thing. If you ask me, they're just in a foreign city and feel safe around one another, ya know?"

Paine smirked, "Well, you got one thing right. They're in a foreign city. But that's about all they have in common."

"Poor Ti and Yunie," Rikku sighed, "Can you imagine? Feeling safe around your worst enemy..."

"Don't do that, Rikku." Paine snapped.

"Do what?"

"You're getting attached to them."

"I am not!" Rikku protested, "How do you figure that?"

"You're giving them nicknames and doing what I specifically asked you two _not_ to do – getting emotionally involved."

"Hey," Wakka stepped in, "It's not Rikku's fault. You can't help but to feel sorry for them, Paine. Especially when you think about what it is they're gonna have to do."

"That's exactly what I don't do, Wakka. I don't _think_ about it. If you think about it, you get too involved. You get too involved, and before you know it, you end up just like them – victims."

"Is it such a bad thing to have a heart?" Rikku whispered, "I mean, come on. We're only human, if we felt any less we'd be just like the soldiers trained in Divina and Abaddon. What we are...what we do-"

"What we do is our job. It's our job to see a mission through and come back. If we got that involved in every mission, we'd never make it." Paine retorted coldly as she stormed off down the hall.

"I don't get her sometimes, you know?" Rikku stood there with a blank expression.

Wakka looked over his shoulder and watched Paine slip into the shadows. He was the only one that seemed to get her at all. Even so, it didn't excuse everything she did.

* * *

You could cut the tension in the room with a dull knife. All five of them sat around the table in silence. Yuna stared at Tidus and he at her. Cid, Lulu, and Auron settled their gaze on the two of them. Yuna was the first of them to speak.

"Cid, tell him you are in fact, kidding."

Clearing his throat, Cid folded his hands on the table, "I wish I could, Lady Yuna. But I can't."

Now it was Tidus' turn to react.

"_Lady_ Yuna?"

"Yes, Lady Yuna. Just like you are Lord Tidus." Cid continued.

Yuna sat quietly in her chair, staring at the floor with her hands folded neatly in her lap. No reaction.

"You two are from Divina and Abaddon – opposite sides of the war."

"Is that why, Auron?" Tidus tensed his jaw, "I shouldn't get close to her because she's the enemy?"

"You're no different in Yuna's eyes," Lulu interrupted, "You two didn't feel threatened before, why is now any different? Because now you know?"

"That's exactly it," Tidus nodded, "Now we know."

Lulu raised an eyebrow at him, "A bit shallow, don't you think?"

Yuna continued to sit silently through the back and forth of the conversation. The only one who noticed her was Cid.

"Lady Yuna?"

Everyone ceased talking and turned their attention to Yuna. She never moved a muscle or blinked.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper, "Why did you bring us here to tell us, Cid?"

"Both of you are wrong," he answered, "Neither lands were appointed leaders, and both sides are responsible for the new war."

"There's more to it than that," Yuna looked up at Cid with an emotionless expression, "You brought us here for a reason, and I think we are entitled to that. Especially now."

"You're right – and I could tell you, but it's not my place. What I can tell you, is that within Ismat walls, we have harbored the truth since the beginnin'. It's your job to find out the rest."

"And how do we go about that?" Tidus asked sarcastically.

Auron stood and headed toward the door, "We go to the Great Rift. There you will find everything you need to know."

"I am so sick of everybody only half explaning everything!" Tidus spat out, "Just tell us and get it over with!"

At this, Yuna rose slowly from her seat. She stood silently for a few seconds, but turned to Cid and bowed. Making her way past Auron, she stopped in the doorway.

"Thank you for this enlightenment, Cid. Lulu and I will set out at first light for the Great Rift."

Her eyes fell to Lulu who simply nodded and took her place beside her. Yuna quickly shifted her eyes to Tidus, but he quickly turned away. Raising her head up higher, she exited the room with Lulu and Auron behind her. Tidus placed his hands on his hips and cursed under his breath, but eventually followed.

* * *

"That makes four times, my friend."

"You have got to be cheating – there's no way you can win four times in a row,"

"Obviously it is, because I just did."

The two men were sat down on two rocks with a larger flat one in between them. The second man studied a game board that laid on the top of the rock, looking for a flaw in his friends moves.

"Give it up Lai, you're not going to find an out."

"I really wish you'd call me by my given name," Baralai groaned as he continued looking over the board, "I don't run around calling you 'Pal', 'Gip', or 'Gippy', do I?"

Gippal chuckled under his breath, "Either one of those are fine. You just happen to call me Gippal because you're so formal."

"Play time is over you two," another man approached them, "Just got word from Cid that they're on the way."

"Nooj," Baralai called out, "Take a look at the board. I should have another move, right?"

Sighing, Nooj bent down just to appease Baralai, "Didn't you hear a word I just said? Cid said they were on the way. We should be preparing for the arrival."

"Relax, Nooj," Gippal grunted as he put his hands behind his head, "It's not like we've been waiting for ages for them to show up, am I right?"

Baralai stood and turned his back to the other two, "Leave it to you to take something serious and turn it into some sort of game."

"Both of you need to take this seriously. We have a job to do and we have only one shot at getting it right."

Gippal smirked and picked up a piece from the board knocking one of Baralai's pieces over, "Checkmate."

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

The walk back was silent, but it wasn't the silence that bothered me. Since finding out we were enemies, Tidus had kept a steady distance from me. All I wanted then, was to feel his hand in mine again. The strange comfort he gave me – I wanted that back. We had trusted each other up until today, hadn't we? We had no reservations about the other, and we were drawn to each other. So why now does it feel like we're complete strangers?

_Because we are. _

As I shifted my satchel higher on my shoulder, I decided I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to slip into darkness again. Stopping suddenly, I scanned the city. There was no place for me to go in here.

"Yuna?" Lulu spoke softly.

"I'm...not going back. Not just yet."

Keeping my back turned from them, I knew where I had to go. Resuming a slow pace, I broke away from them. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as they went back to the infirmary. I had hoped Tidus would at least look in my general direction, but he never did. He just...kept walking.

_Complete strangers. That's all we've ever been, and maybe, that's all we'll ever be. Strangers...and enemies._

"I was a fool to think we'd ever be more than that," I whispered, "Still, what would it hurt if we were more than enemies, Tidus?"

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it. Secrets have been revealed, but apparently there are more. What could it be...I wonder? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. Get those reviews in people and let me know if you feel I should make changes, and I'm always open to suggestions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask via review, or PM. I like when the readers aren't confused and know exactly what's going on. It might make sense in my head, but it might project differently in the story :)


	10. Blame

_**Blame**_

******Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters, just the story!**

******A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I really enjoyed writing this chapter much more than the last lol. It is also, one of the longest yet, I believe. There are some AN's at the bottom; be sure to read those after you finish the chapter. Enjoy :)******  
**

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

Who do you blame in a situation like this? Can I really blame anyone, or am I just trying desperately to justify my actions back there? I wanted to blame her. I wanted so much to blame Yuna for not telling me, but then again, I'd have to shoulder the same blame. We're so different, yet so much the same – Yuna was stuck in this just like I am.

The truth is, all I wanted to do back there was stand by her – I wanted to protect her even more after finding out we were on opposite sides. I have more demons than I lead on, because if I wanted to be honest with Yuna, I didn't agree with Abaddon. The night I left...I was completely against their actions. So why is it when we found out I turned on her?

"Are you just going to pace around all night cursing under your breath?" Auron huffed from the corner of the room.

"You," I growled, "Don't even talk to me right now."

"In this situation, Tidus, you're the ass – not me."

"Heh, maybe so, but I have that right."

"And Yuna doesn't?"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"She has everything to do with this," Auron raised his voice, "Come down off your high horse for one second and just pretend that there are other people in this universe besides yourself."

"Where do you get off, old man? She's one of them!"

_Dammit! There I go again..._

"And just like Lulu said, you're no different in her eyes. Yet I didn't see her trying to kill you with death glares. You could learn a lot from Yuna."

"Right," I scoffed, "Now I should be taking notes from her? Weren't you just saying I shouldn't get too close to her?"

"You can learn from people without getting too close, Tidus. She could learn a few things from you, too."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer? You're really throwing that logic out there?"

"Take from it what you will," he mumbled annoyed, "But for now, just know that there are bigger things than yourself out there."

As he left the room, I couldn't help but to let out a frustrating sigh. He was right, but I would never admit it out loud. Hell...I _wanted_ to be with her. I think being apart from her is what was killing me the most, but it was also the most frustrating feeling. Yuna is a stranger – an enemy now – yet all I could think about was how much I _needed_ to be by her.

"Screw this," I groaned, "I gotta go find her."

_Maybe if I could just talk to her, maybe we could understand each other._

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

The moon shone brightly through the woods just outside of Ismat. I followed the path and found the perfect spot to be alone and think about things. A clearing rested in the center complete with a spring – it was the most beautiful place I think I've ever seen.

Kneeling at the edge of the spring, I slipped the book out of my bag and placed it on my lap. Taking a deep breath to collect myself, I turned to a marked page with one of the spells I hadn't learned – holy. As my eyes scanned the page, I told myself I could do this. I know I can do this. Focusing on my surroundings, my eyes landed on the center of the spring – a single rock sat in the middle. Rising to my feet, I closed my eyes and took a slow breath.

_Lux lucis, illustro atrum..._

As I formed the incantation, the energy from my entire body felt like it was being sapped right out of me. My muscles tensed, my hands formed fists, and my breath hitched. I didn't have to open my eyes to know this bright light was forming around me – but as it did, my jaw tensed from a burning sensation that was building up within me.

The brighter the light, the more intense the pain became. Sweat beaded on my brow, but I refused to bend. Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I struggled to take a breath.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

_She had to have gone in this direction..._

I wandered outside the gates of the city and searched the surrounding area hoping to see Yuna. The only place she could have gone, was the woods – and as I looked closer, I could see a bright light glowing in the distance. I picked up the pace as I started heading toward it, and sure enough, there stood Yuna.

_Wait a minute..._

"Lux lucis...illustro atrum," she mumbled.

"What the..."

I stopped in my tracks and watched. Her entire body was glowing in this white light. Even from this distance, I could see she was doing something she shouldn't have been. Every so often I could hear a whimper, or a cry of pain escape her lips – but still, Yuna remained erect.

"Lux...lucis...illustro...atrum!" she cried out as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Just as I was about to run in, eight white orbs shot out of her – one at a time. And with each one that escaped her body, she cried out in pain. The orbs dove into the spring and exploded a single rock underneath the surface. I didn't know what had just happened, but I heard a second splash and realized Yuna had fallen into the water. Without hesitation, I ran after her and dove into the spring.

* * *

"It's been too long, old friend."

"Who you callin' old? I bet I could probably still whoop you're ancient ass!"

The two men laughed and shook hands in the middle of a barren field.

"What brings you here, Jecht?"

"Probably the same thing you're doin', Braska. We always did think alike, ya know?"

"Yes, I guess we did. I'm heading to Ismat and talking to Cid. You?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Jecht smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So, how's lil' Yuna these days?"

Braska turned away and kept heading in the same direction, "She's...good. Best student I've had to date – probably the most powerful as well."

After getting a slight chuckle from Jecht, the pair walked in silence for a few minutes. As Ismat came into view in the distance, Braska stopped.

"How's Tidus fairing?" he finally managed to ask.

Chuckling, Jecht looked down at the ground, "He's a pain in my ass! But overall, he's a good kid. Gettin' to be a strong warrior – he shows promise."

"Jecht?" Braska smiled looking at his friend, "Why are you really here?"

Without looking up, Jecht threw his question back at him, "Why are you?"

"I'm here," Braska sighed with a heavy heart, "To offer my services to Yuna."

"I thought so. Truth is, Tidus needs my help. What kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't back him up when he needs it the most?"

"What about the Zionites? Aren't you worried about what they'll do to you if you're caught in the crossfire?"

"Nah," Jecht chuckled, "This is me we're talkin' about, Braska. The only one who could ever hope to beat me, is Tidus himself. What about you and Divina?"

"I resigned my allegiance. I didn't feel right sending her out there knowing what I know," he paused, "But what you said – what kind of teacher would you be if you weren't there when he needed you – I feel much the same about Yuna."

"Well then," Jecht gave Braska a firm pat on the back, "Looks like we're almost back together again. There's just one more person we need to pay a visit to."

Both of the men smiled and laughed, looking at each other.

"Auron," they chuckled in unison as they made their way toward Ismat.

* * *

_**Lulu's POV**_

Right now, Yuna is out there with that book. She's reading, studying, and debating. Yuna is doing all that by herself, and I cannot go be with her. I can't go be with her, because she needs to grow on her own, without me shadowing her every step. It's the hardest thing I have done, but it's not the worst I'll ever have to do.

I know – what she has to do, what she has to face, and what lies ahead in her future. That...will be the worst thing I'll have to do – stand by and watch all of it unfold...right before my eyes. Yuna still carries the burden of not knowing where she came from, but my burden is much heavier – I know where she's headed.

"There's got to be some way," I whispered in the darkened room, "There has to be some way...for me to save her."

"Maybe there is a way, ya?"

Startled by a reply, I sparked a tier one fire spell and shot it in the general direction from where the voice came from.

"Whoa!" the voice cried out, flicking the lights on.

"Wakka?" I asked in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"I was making my rounds and I heard what you said. Didn't expect to have a fireball shot out at me, though." he chuckled as he leaned against the doorway.

"I apologize," looking away, I sighed. "I wasn't exactly expecting a reply."

"No worries, ya? But about what you said...maybe there is a way."

"You're a fool if you truly believe that, Wakka."

"Am I? Maybe if we just work together we could think of somethin'-"

"I have no intentions of entertaining the prospect of false hope," I whispered through clenched teeth, "And I will certainly not steer Yuna down that rode either."

I know he meant well, but still...

_It's not that I don't want to believe it – it's that I don't have the heart, nor the strength, to put something before Yuna only to have it crumble from beneath her. Still, to cast away the idea...is to give up or quit completely – and I am not known for quitting._

"Maybe," I hesitated as Wakka turned to leave the room, "Maybe you're right, Wakka."

Standing and walking toward him, my eyes drifted from the floor and landed on his. I didn't know him, but I felt this overwhelming sense of guilt radiating from him. Maybe he did really just want to help, and it was unbecoming of me to dismiss it so quickly.

"But if we're going to do this, Yuna is not to know – not until we know for sure something can be done about it. Is that in any way unclear?"

"No Ma'am," he smirked.

"In fact," I pondered, "Tidus is in the same predicament, right?"

Wakka nodded.

"Then he is to be treated as Yuna – not a word is to be uttered to either of them. And if I find out otherwise, my next spell will _not_ miss."

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

Surfacing momentarily to take a breath, I glanced down to see if I could see Yuna. When I had no such luck, I dove back in and swam around the darkened spring. The only light I had, was that of the moon. The debris from the exploded rock floated around and clouded my vision. Just as I was about to surface again for another breath, something twinkled out of the corner of my eye.

Off to the right of me, there I saw an unconscious Yuna laying at the bottom of the spring. Thankfully, the gem in her necklace sparkled in the moonlight, allowing me to locate her among the other stuff. Time was ticking and I decided it was better to get her out of here – there would be plenty of time to breathe once I surfaced.

Once I reached her, I slipped my hands underneath her body and pulled her upward. Situating her in my left arm and wrapping her arms around my neck, I looked up. My lungs burned, yearning to be filled with air, but I had to focus – I had to get her to safety. Giving it my all, I pushed myself off the bottom and kicked as hard and as fast as I could. The moon seemed to get bigger, and the closer I got, the harder it seemed to kick and swim. I had almost given up, but I felt Yuna tense and tighten her arms around my neck. With renewed confidence, I kicked with everything I had in me until we broke the surface and I took in the sweet air around me.

As soon as the oxygen spilled into my lungs, I felt my strength return enough to swim safely to shore with Yuna. Slipping her gently down on the ground with her body half out of the water, I examined her face. Her lips were this shade of blue, and her body completely limp.

"Don't you dare do this to me," I whispered as I climbed out of the water and knelt beside her feeling around for a pulse.

When I felt none, I wanted to panic – I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't. I had to think and act fast. Wiping my hands on my pant legs, I took a deep breath and tilted her head back gently. Having to steady my shaking hand, I plugged her nose and hovered over her. Slapping myself mentally for being nervous, I cursed silently and bent down placing my mouth over Yunas. As I pushed air into her, I watched as her chest rose. The minute I stopped, it fell.

"Come on, Yuna..."

Repeating the same steps again, her chest rose but quickly fell. Feeling for a pulse again, I got nothing, but I also refused to give up.

"Auron would never forgive me," I groaned, "And Lulu would kill me. So you're _not_ doing this to me, you hear? If I'm not giving up, neither are you!"

Bending down once more, my lips connected with hers and I pushed two more breaths into her. This time, her chest rose and I felt her tense. Backing away, I watched as her stomach heaved and she began choking. Getting behind her, I raised her up gently just in time as the water gushed from her mouth and on to the ground. I don't think I've ever heard a more pleasing sound than when she gasped the first time for air – relief consumed me, and I took my first relaxed breath.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

My vision was blurry, and I felt like I couldn't breathe fast enough – like I wasn't getting enough air. The only thing that didn't scare me, was what I felt behind me. His arms on my shoulders, and his body behind mine, supporting me. Contrary to my situation, I felt...safe.

"T-tidus?" I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.

"Don't talk – not yet, at least." he mumbled, "You're ok now."

I simply nodded, and allowed myself to lean further into him. I didn't know it at the time, but my hands and arms intertwined with his and I was clinging to him – like if I were to let go, I would stop breathing again. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to relax and focus on recovering from my ordeal.

I remember looking at the book, whispering the incantation, and feeling the horrible pain that emerged as I called it. Just as the spell went off I remember getting dizzy, losing my balance and falling. But I never remember hitting anything – everything after that was lost to me.

"Why?" I asked as I shivered.

"Thought I told you not to talk yet?"

"I'm fine. Why?" I pressed.

"Do you really take me for someone who would just leave a person to die?" Tidus chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

Clutching him tighter, I whispered the first thing that came to mind. "I'm not just any person, Tidus. I'm-"

"I know who you are, Yuna. That doesn't mean I want you to die..."

"So what do you want, then? You wouldn't talk to me when we left Cid, and now here you are saving me."

The silence was profound, and I thought that he wasn't going to answer me. I had started to say something else, but I stopped when I felt him raise me up into a sitting position and turned me to face him. The look on his face was something I never expected, and to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure if I believed it. Guilt.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened back there. I really am," he said and his eyes seemed to be even more blue than I had previously remembered, "Yes, I was an ass. Yes, I am one of them, but that doesn't mean I am _one of them._ The truth is, Yuna..."

He stopped mid-sentence and licked his lips. Clearly he was hesitating, but I didn't want to disturb his thoughts. Grabbing his hand into mine, I did what I would have wanted to be done to me – I comforted him.

"This is going to sound completely crazy, and I will completely understand if you never talked to me again after my actions earlier. But the truth is, all I've wanted all night, was to be by your side and protect you...and I have no idea why."

"I know how you feel," I whispered with a smile creeping up on my lips.

That must have caught him off guard, because he cocked his head to the side.

"Don't you find that...weird?" he chuckled, "I mean, we're enemies."

"Weird it may be," I nodded, "But what would it hurt to be more than that?"

"Consorting with the enemy..." he mused, "I think I could learn to live with that."

As I giggled softly, he turned me around and leaned me back into his chest.

"We'll rest up a bit longer before heading back, ok?"

Inhaling deeply, I simply nodded. Gazing at the spring, I should have been petrified, but I felt quite the opposite. What could have very well been my death, actually ended up bringing me to what I wanted deep down – Tidus. As I felt him breathe, I felt at home in his arms. This could turn out to be the beginnings of a beautiful friendship...

* * *

**A/N:** First off, let me explain the phrase, "Lux lucis, illustro atrum ." I'm not entirely sure if it translated correctly, but it's supposed to be Latin for: Light, illuminate dark. Roughly...don't quote me on that. It's what Yuna says to activate the spell 'Holy'.

Anyway, yay for Tidus not being an ass...through out the entire chapter! And, of course, our favorite duo (soon to be trio?) Braska and Jecht! I just couldn't see them..._NOT_ being together, can you?


	11. Daybreak

**_Daybreak_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters, just the story.**

******A/N: **I know it's been awhile since I've updated, and I apologize. Had a lot going on and I took a mini-break, but no, I haven't forgotten about the story! Big thanks to a friend of mine, 6jrz422, for all the help and support. :)

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

The two of us just sat there talking away, getting to know each other better. After what Yuna had just went through, I didn't feel right forcing her to leave right away and I could tell she was far too weak to make it. So, I just sat there with her leaning against me. If I were honest with myself, it felt...nice.

However, all good things must come to an end, right...?

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"AH!"

My first peaceful night in I don't know how long, and I wake up to that blood curdling scream and was promptly dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Wha...?"

As I rubbed my eyes, and my head, all I could see was a flash of blonde and hear a splash of water followed by a sizzle...and then steam.

_Wait a minute...morning?_

My eyes widened as I jumped up just in time to see Lulu and Auron casually approaching. Quickly and nervously running my hands over my dress and smoothing out my hair, I tried to form some resemblance of a sentence.

"Lulu! I-it's not what you think!"

"I have been looking all over for you! Do you have _any_ idea the worry you've caused me young lady?"

"But, Lulu..."

"What did he do to you?" she growled, taking my chin in her hand and examining my face moving it from side to side, "If he laid a finger on you-"

"H-he didn't do anything, I swear!"

As I brushed her hand gently from my face and blushed, I looked around trying to see where Tidus was. Just as Auron was about to say something, I spotted him surfacing with a less than pleased face.

"Tidus," I whispered, running over to help him out of the water, "What happened to you?"

"Ask...her," he grunted pointing over to where I had just come from.

Before I had a chance to react, I felt a heat wave barely brush my nose and consume Tidus followed by another yelp and splash.

"Lulu!"

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

Breaking the surface – for the second time, I hobbled over to where Yuna and Lulu stood. Giving the best glare I could, I pointed right at Lulu.

"That. Hurt. A lot."

"Maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you kept Yuna out here doing god knows what all night." she glared back and hissed.

"What I-" I huffed, "Yuna, tell her I didn't do anything!"

"I-I tried to tell her," Yuna turned away, "You shouldn't have done that, Lulu. The very least you could have done was asked..."

"What am I supposed to think when we show up and you two are laying their contorted together on the ground," Lulu arched an eyebrow, "And especially with your clothes hanging off of you in a crude manner!"

At this, I scrunched my face up in disgust, "Hey, I _saved_ her! I didn't lay a finger on her!"

Auron chuckled under his coat.

"What are _you_ laughing at, old man? Shouldn't you be protecting me?"

"Don't look at me," he turned away, "You're on your own with this one, Tidus."

Groaning, I leaned against the tree defeatedly. Of course she wouldn't believe me. Did I honestly believe she would? Yuna walked over with sympathetic eyes and knelt down beside me nursing my wounds.

"If you're finished getting your point across, Lulu," she mumbled, "I'll patch Tidus up and we can be on our way."

"I feel like one more spell would do it." Lulu smirked.

"N-no!" I scrambled away from the black mage, "Anything but that!"

"Stop squirming," Yuna warned as she smoothed her dress under her knees repositioning herself beside me, "And no more spells, Lulu. He saved me and we should treat him accordingly."

At this, Auron chuckled again. I really don't like him, and I don't like Lulu.

"He saved you, not me. I don't have to like him."

"Enough," Auron interrupted, "We need to get going if we're to make it before night fall."

As Yuna casted the last cure on my burns, she leaned over and whispered '_thank you_' as she got up and joined Lulu and Auron at the clearing exit. Examining my wounds, I noticed they didn't hurt anymore, and the only evidence of Lulu's overreacting were my burnt clothes. I know she's like Yuna's older sister, but, does she have to be so critical? I really did save her, and I didn't touch her in any way that would have been considered _unbecoming_. But now that I think about it...

_Yuna...is pretty cute._

* * *

As dawn broke the southern skies, Morana welcomed the gray clouds rolling in. The gloomy weather seemed to comfort her more than clear skies ever did – the sun being her weakness. She was the child of night and darkness, she thrived off of it.

It wasn't always this way, though. At one time, Morana was like any other little girl twirling around beneath the sun...with young Tidus by her side. The two of them played every day among the palace walls and gardens in a fit of laughter and mischief – but as they grew older, the laughter and mischief took a back seat to something else. Morana began to feel something a little more for her cheerful blonde companion.

"Lady Morana?"

The slight smile that once adorned her usual cold face quickly disappeared. Clearing her throat and blinking back tears, she turned to face one of her guards.

"What is it?"

"We just received word from Mika," he bowed, "He's ready to start the advancement of troops."

"I see," Morana caressed her chin thoughtfully, "Proceed with our agreement. By the time our troops are ready to advance, both Tidus and Yuna should reach the Great Rift."

"Yes, Mi'lady. We'll send word back to Lord Mika at once."

With a swift departure, the guard slipped from her chambers and left her alone once again. Walking over to her desk, she sifted through the mountains of paper strolled from one side to the other. All her fathers work – all his plans and research. Scattered memories of a cold childhood she wished she could forget. The only piece of the puzzle she wanted to remember, was Tidus.

"I knew it would come to this," she mused picking up the document her father had given her moments before he passed, "You'll never forgive me, and I can't say that I blame you."

Thumbing the edges, she read every word carefully just like she had the first time. For Morana, this was seemingly surreal, but she had to finish what her father had started. She was now the ruler of Abaddon – there was no time for her to live in her past. Tidus, for all intents and purposes, was dead to her now. Surely he would be able to understand her decision, even if he never loved her back, right?

* * *

"Get your butt moving, Rikku!" Paine called from outside.

"Keep your pants on. I wanna make sure I have enough for the trip." Rikku smiled as she exited the house with an arm full of explosives.

"Hey, be careful with those, ya!" Wakka ducked his head and hid behind Paine, "You can't just come out slinging bombs around!"

Raising an eyebrow, Rikku knelt down and shoved them into her backpack.

"Paine," Wakka whispered, "Are we sure we want her to tag along? She's mental!"

Rolling her eyes, Paine side stepped and allowed Wakka to fall head first into the remaining explosives scattered around Rikku.

"Hey, watch it! These aren't exactly cheap to make!"

"We're late," Paine replied, seeming annoyed already, "They've already left and I would like to catch up _before_ they reach the Great Rift."

"Um," Rikku stood and tapped her chin, "A-are we really going there? Are you sure that's where pops said they were going? Could you have possibly...misunderstood him or something?"

"Is there a reason you're afraid to go?" Wakka asked scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not afraid! I just...was wondering if -"

"Yes, the Great Rift, Rikku. And yes, Gippal will be there."

Wakka winced, "Why on Navitia are you worried about Gippal being there, Rik?"

"Who said I was worried about _him_?" she scrunched her nose up in disgust, "I don't even know who this Gippal is!"

"Uh-huh, sure you don't." Wakka teased, "You know, the first step is admitting you have a problem..."

"Well what about you and Lulu?"

"Lulu? Who said anything about her?"

"I seen the two of you getting cozy last night," Rikku giggled poking Wakka in the stomach playfully.

"We were not getting cozy!"

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," Rikku mocked Wakka in his accent.

Before the two could continue, Paine slipped the bag of explosives on her shoulders and drug her two companions toward the exit of the city.

"Another day, another raise," she grinned through the grunts and gurgles.

* * *

"Welcome loyal servants of Divina," Lord Mika addressed the throng of people that had turned out for this occasion, "Today we gather here to show support to those that have trained in the name of our Goddess Nova."

As the crowd looked on, they bowed deeply to the army that stood before them. Observing a moment of silence, each prayed with their heart that their sons and daughters would return victoriously.

"These young men and women have been called upon to fight in our honor. Long have we awaited for this day, and it is finally upon us. Today...we march into battle with our heads held high – may your swords be swift, may your magic be powerful, and may the Goddess be with you."

As the audience erupted in cheers, Mika looked on silently with a hint of sadness reflected in his eyes. These were his children he was sending out to be slaughtered. Deep down, he knew they never had a chance, but he could never let it be known.

"Everything is in order, Lord Mika. The troops are ready to be deployed."

"Very well," he nodded, "Open the gates."

There was no turning back now. Every step that had been taken up until now, had been for the benefit of Navitia. All their hopes of winning this war were pinned on one person – Lady Yuna. Even then, there was no guarantee she would win. She was nothing more than a mere pawn in this deadly chess game, and pawns were ultimately nothing more than sacrifices. But what was one sacrifice if it meant a future of absolute power over all of Navitia?

Mika caught the last remnants of the army cresting the hill and sighed.

"My job here is done," he whispered, turning back toward the palace.

* * *

"You see em yet?" Jecht asked as the two watched opposite sides of the field.

Braska sighed, "You asked me that five minutes ago, Jecht."

"They shoulda been here by now! Cid said they left this mornin'."

"And I'm sure they'll be here soon."

As they quieted down, Jecht shifted from his post and looked over his shoulder at Braska.

"Hey, Braska?"

"No, Jecht, I don't see anything yet. I'll let you know when I do."

"It's not that," he huffed, "I've been meanin' to ask you this for awhile. I just...wasn't sure how to bring it up, you know?"

At this, Braska turned to see Jecht slump his shoulders and place a piece of grass between his lips.

"What is it?"

"It's just this whole damned situation, you know?"

"I know. It doesn't seem right, does it?"

"Hell no. I mean, out of they fryin' pan and into the freezer – a lose, lose situation."

Braska walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder in which Jecht tensed.

"I'm worried about them, too. That's why we're here, right? To make sure things don't end up the way they're supposed to."

"But what if we can't? What if it happens even though we do find a way?"

As their eyes met, desperation was evident.

"We have to trust in them, Jecht. We can't fight it for them, all we can do is hope they make the right decision."

"That's easy for you to say," Jecht chuckled, "Little Yuna has a good, strong head on her shoulders. Tidus on the other hand-"

"Has a good heart," Braska interrupted, "He knows right from wrong, and a strong consistence. I don't think he'd hurt Yuna, and I don't think she would hurt him."

Smiles crept up on their faces, but before they could let everything sink in, a loud boom could be heard in the distance.

"What in the blazes..." Jecht groaned.

"Over there, Jecht." Braska pointed to the north.

"Here, too," Jecht mimicked Braska, pointing to the south.

"So," Braska grinned, "Mika actually did it."

Jecht's jaw tensed, "Damn you, Morana."

Both armies could be seen on either side – each of them heading in the same direction.

"Looks like we can't wait for em to show up. We don't have the time."

"Pull back," Braska nodded, "We'll have to meet them half way and warn them."

"Right behind ya." Jecht smirked as they turned on their heels.


	12. Torn

**_Torn_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters, just the story!**

**A/N:** Oh wow! I apologize profusely for taking so long to update! I've been extremely busy, and I'm not done being busy just yet. I promise I will try to find more time to write and update, but bear with me. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment. So, without further interference from me, update go!

Thanks to my friends Wisdombook34 and 6jrz422 for previewing and helping me along. I appreciate it!

* * *

The four of them walked in silence. Auron lead the front, Tidus and Yuna following, with Lulu bringing up the rear. A few times, Lulu had caught Yuna glancing over at Tidus, and he at her. She wanted to find it endearing, but she couldn't help but to feel cautious.

Tidus glanced over at Yuna again, watching her bite at her lower lip. She was contemplating something, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. Straightening his back up, he reached for her hand, taking it into his. Watching for a reaction, she made none. The only noticeable change was a slight blush that crept into her cheeks.

"Stop," Auron commanded, extending his hand outward.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna questioned as the rest of them gave him a puzzled face.

"Listen," was his only reply.

Everyone did as they were instructed, and stood silent. All that could be heard, was the wind rustling through the fields just past the clearing. It wasn't until an explosion rocked the ground that they moved, just barely in time.

"What was that?" Lulu asked as Auron offered his hand to help her up.

"The war came to us," a man from behind answered.

"Looks like we made it just in time," the other grinned.

Tidus opened his eyes to see Yuna laying underneath him. He shielded her from the explosion, but both of them looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What do you guys want?" Tidus sneered as he rose to his feet with Yuna tucked behind him.

Before anyone could answer, another explosion erupted behind them – but unlike the first time, nothing touched them. Tidus whirled around to see Yuna with her hands clasped to her chest and her eyes closed. Her lips were moving, but nothing audible was coming out.

"She's erected a barrier," Lulu said as she pushed her bangs from her face, "This is not the time, nor the place to be arguing."

As everyone nodded, their attention turned back to the field. Soldiers from both sides were charging at one another right in front of their eyes. As Yuna caught sight of them, her barrier waned and she drifted forward slowly.

"No," she whispered as Tidus extended his arm in front of her.

"It's too dangerous, Yuna."

"Tidus," she exhaled, "I have to do something."

"I agree with Tidus," Lulu grasped Yuna by the wrist, "It's too dangerous for you to interfere."

"Beyond this field lies the Great Rift," Auron interrupted, "We have to make sure both of you make it there in one piece."

Yuna hung her head and sighed defeatedly. As Lulu loosened her grip, another explosion went off, and a pair of arms wrapped around her protectively.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

As the ground stopped shaking and the dust settled, I could see bodies littering the ground in the distance. I kept my body low to the ground underneath Tidus, only observing the carnage with my mismatched eyes. The screams and war cries flooded the atmosphere, and I felt so helpless cowering while others died.

"Yuna?" Tidus mumbled as he drew his face lower to the ground where mine laid.

I heard him call to me, but my eyes fixated on the colors and carnage out in the field. Magic wielders throwing the elements around left and right, sparks erupting from swords that clashed and screeched with men throwing their weight behind them.

Tears blurred my vision as I outstretched my hand – a silent prayer that my people would find peace. As if reacting to my movement, Tidus rolled me over tearing my eyes from the onslaught.

"Yuna?" he asked again, shaking me lightly as I just looked at him.

Offering his hand, he pulled me up slowly and I could finally see everything. The war I thought would never happen, was unfolding right before my eyes. The war I was told I was the only hope in for victory.

"I have to do something," I managed to force the words from my lips.

_These are my people...and yours. _

Tidus just squinted with disbelief. My focus bounced between him and the conflict repeatedly – I was running out of time. He turned from me and looked on, then looked at our friends off in the distance debating on what to do. These are just as much his people as they are mine, yet he seems to yield.

My eyes caught a glimpse of a young caster standing in the back rows. The gleam in her eye and the sweat on her brow told me she was exhausted. She couldn't have been more than fourteen, yet there she stood – the hem of her skirt soaked in blood, mingled with her own.

In a fit of despair, she tilted her head toward the skies and shrieked. Her hands drifted upward, and the sun disappeared under black clouds. Everyone kept fighting around her, not noticing her cries, except for me. I think that's when I decided I would no longer stand by and watch them sacrifice themselves. They needed a ray of hope.

_They need their Protectress..._

* * *

_**Lulu's POV**_

As I tried to listen to the men talk amongst themselves, my eyes stayed fixated on Yuna and Tidus off in the distance. Both of their worlds were colliding right before their eyes, and yet nothing could be done about it. But if I know Yuna, she wasn't going to just stand around and do nothing. This is what she had been trained for.

"Take her somewhere safe," I yelled out to Tidus as he continued to stand protectively over Yuna, "We'll come for you when it's safe!"

He nodded just once, and slid his hand down to her wrist taking a hold of hit in an attempt to lead her away. Yuna, however, never averted her eyes from the fray. She continued to stare at something, seeming to contemplate.

"Yuna," I whispered to myself in fear of what she was about to do.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

I turned my head for just one second – but that's all Yuna needed. One second, and she was running unbridled straight into hell itself. Ignoring everything else around me, I took off after her. I had to get to her before something happened.

"Yuna, come back!" I shouted, silently hoping she might hear me – or any of the others who were doing the same thing.

Of course...she never flinched. She didn't even break her steady stride across the crimson field beneath her tiny feet. I watched in horror as magic flew in all different directions – some nipped at the hem of her skirt ripping it in the process, and others skimmed her skin causing blood to trickle down her skin.

I had almost caught up to her when a man jumped in front of me and swung his sword. I barely dodged it, tripping over one of the dead in the process. Holding my breath, I watched as he thrust his sword down at me, missing by mere inches.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something shining. A young boy lay a few feet from me, lifeless. In his hand he gripped a sword – my only chance of surviving. Watching the man trying to kill me carefully, I waited for the right time to take the unused sword from the boy.

The man raised his sword above his head and grunted. As he did, I raised my feet at just the right angle and struck both his kneecaps as hard as I could, causing him to fall to the ground writhing in pain. Once I was sure he was incapacitated, I scrambled over to the young boy and pried the sword from his hands as carefully as I could.

"I should have known followers of Zion would fight dirty," the man spat out angrily as he raised up from the ground and walked closer to me.

"I don't know you, and I don't want to hurt you. I'm just trying to protect someone," I spoke carefully to calm him.

"Oh, is that what you call it these days? You expect me to believe you were just trying to...'protect' Lady Yuna?" he chuckled, "It'll be a cold day in hell, Zionite, before I let you lay a hand on the Protectress."

Inside, I started to panic. He wasn't going to give up, and that didn't bode well for Yuna. As I continued to widen the gap between us, my eyes looked around to see if I could see her. Off to my right, I spotted her standing close to another young girl. Words were being spoken, but I couldn't make them out, much less hear them.

"She's our only key to victory," the mystery man growled, "In the name of Nova and Lord Mika, I condemn you to hell, follower of Zion!"

His sword met mine, and the sound of steel on steel blocked everything else out – even Yuna. My blood coursed through my veins as my palms gripped the handle, my heart pounded against my chest, and my eyes became shrouded in darkness. For me, it was all over.

"I'm not called the Warrior of Abbadon for nothing," I smirked as I raised my hand and struck down the man before me.

_My blade will promise a swift victory for my people..._

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I stood just a few feet away from the concentrating young woman. Her hands clasped to her chest – palm to palm as we're all taught. Eyes slammed shut, her voice hoarse from screaming, reciting the incantation to a forbidden spell. A pillar of wind gathered around us, and I was being sucked into it, watching her digging her worn sandals into the soft earth.

"You must stop!" I pleaded with her as my hair whipped around my face obscuring my view around me.

"Forgive me, Lady Yuna," the girl peeked through her own hair, "I do this for us."

As she went back to casting, I pushed my body against the howling wind. If I could get to her, I can stop the casting – for her sake as well as theirs. Extending my right arm and opening my palm, I started casting a spell of my own. Shielding my eyes with my left arm, I looked up to the sky and watched a ball of energy grow above the girl.

As my fingertips grazed her sleeve, I lunged at her and embraced her as the last of the silence spell escaped me – but she resisted. I looked up again, and took notice of just how fast it was growing. I only had a matter of seconds before Ultima would be released.

Tightening my grip around the girl, I started the silence spell again. She thrashed against me, but I held on. If I failed, my friends would lose their lives as would she. With each word I mumbled, the energy would diminish. But as I was just about to finish, it disappeared completely, and the girl stopped fighting – she went limp in my arms and we both hit the ground.

I sat up and pulled her into my lap, examining her. The reasons for the spell being forbidden were that it drained the caster of their energy and were killed by it. I was hoping she hadn't succumb to it being that she was so young.

"Hey," I whispered into her ear, "Wake up. We need to get you to safety."

She didn't stir. She just laid lifeless and pale in my lap. There was not even so much as a breath left in her body. Looking over her one last time, I gripped her shoulders and shook her but still got nothing. The only thing I felt, was something warm leaking on to my thighs.

"Blood," I exhaled, looking at my hands which were stained red.

"It's nothing like the stories you've heard," a man answered, "It's so much different when you experience it first hand."

My muscles tightened, and I brought the girl closer to my chest as my eyes rose up to meet the shadowed figure standing over us. When I finally found his face, I froze. The tip of his sword pointed downward, and from it dripped blood – fresh blood. He was also covered from head to toe in it, and I broke my gaze away to the rest of my surroundings. In his path, countless laid slain – dust being kicked up from the wind rushed over them. And though I didn't know their names, I recognized every single one of them. Divinian soldiers.

"How could you?" I choked back a sob.

"How could you not?" he retorted in a cold manner.

Carefully, I laid the girl down on the ground and stood face to face with him. I wanted to believe this was all a nightmare – I wanted to believe that any second, I would wake up and it would be a dream. Taking a few steps back, he quickly followed, taking steps toward me.

"Why?"

"You're job, Protectress, is protect your people...from me."

"You can't be," I shook my head.

He just kept advancing, one foot in front of the other. His face seemed emotionless, and his stance aggressive. Something wasn't right.

"The Warrior of Abaddon," I exhaled, "I trusted you, Tidus."

For a split second, I could have sworn he stopped moving toward me. Almost as if me saying his name triggered something. I halted, and watched curiously as he came face to face with me – his blade barely brushing against my stomach.

"Think about what you're doing..."

"I have a job to finish," he grinned, pressing the tip harder into me, "If I finish you off, Abaddon wins the war."

"Tidus," I pleaded, careful not to seem weak, "Who am I?"

"The Protectress of Divinia," he supplied, but something was still off.

The way he answered, he never said my name. His voice was cold and distant – like someone who's been...

"What's my given name, Tidus?"

I watched his eyes. The mere mention of his name from my lips caused a flicker of familiarity.

_There. I still see you in there._

He winced, pressed the tip harder into my hip and I felt blood trickle down my skin.

"I don't have time for your games!"

"Speak my given name, and I will fall at your feet, I swear it. You can take me back to Abaddon and I will submit to the mercy of your Lord."

"So help me," Tidus sneered, "If this is some trick,"

"I swear on the goddess in which I serve, I will follow you."

His sword dug a little deeper into my skin, and I watched as his jaw tensed. Tidus was still in there – trapped within a shell. He lowered his eyes to the ground and dug his hands into my shoulder.

"I don't know your given name," he whispered through clinched teeth.

Taking my hand upward, I placed it under his chin and raised his eyes to mine forcing him to look.

"You know my name, Tidus. You know who I am."

The wind stopped, the black clouds dispersed, and the sun shone down on us. Our eyes locked, and the echoing of his sword hitting the ground triggered an unexpected embrace – from him, not me.

"Oh, Yuna," Tidus whispered, "What have I done?"

He pulled away and looked me over. My clothes were shredded and stained with my blood as well as the girls and his. I didn't know what to say, or even how to act. Something had happened to him while I was rushing to save one of my own, and he had no idea who I was.

As he brought me in for another embrace, he kept apologizing and cursing in the wind. There was only one thing I could think to say.

"It's ok, Tidus. You're back now – you're safe."

* * *

I'll try to update again soon, but I apologize again for the length in which it took to update. My apologies!


	13. Until The Blood Drops

**Until The Blood Drops**

**Disclaimer: ****...Obligatory disclaimer here. You know the drill ^.~  
**

**_A/N: _**I know it's been...far too long since I've updated. Lots of changes in my life, and I'm having to adjust accordingly. I will, however, be planning on updating more frequently than I have been. I sincerely hope this update is to your liking, and is just :)

* * *

**Tidus' POV:**

"No, we're not safe – not here, anyway." I held on tightly to her as I came to grips with my reality.

"I didn't mean here," Yuna whispered with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I meant _here_."

As I tried to back away, she motioned for me to fall into her arms closer. The embrace became tighter, and I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. Just when I thought things were settling down, the wind picked up, and we were engulfed in a pillar of debris. I struggled to get away from Yuna, but she whimpered and drew me in, refusing to let me go.

"Yuna," I grunted trying to pry her limbs from my back, "What are you doing?"

She never answered, but her chest rose and fell faster against mine and her body temperature started to rise – almost as if she'd burst into flames right in front of me. Off in the distance, Auron and Lulu were running to us and behind them were Jecht and Braska. All of them shouting, but the pillar of wind was so loud I couldn't hear them.

"Yuna, let me go!"

Her head fell to my chest, and we were encased in a bright light. It wasn't until then, that I stopped fighting and my eyes instinctively squinted.

"I know where we belong now..." Yuna mumbled, "Come with me."

I felt...much lighter after that. Maybe because we started drifting upward, away from the ground. I didn't have much of a choice, so I let Yuna take me.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Wakka gasped as the trio halted at the edge of the clearing.

"Yeah," Rikku squeaked, "But...what exactly was it?"

"Only one way to find out," Paine mumbled as she started ahead to the carnage.

"It's about time you three showed up," Auron shifted his shoulder.

"We're in a lot of trouble...aren't we?" Rikku giggled nervously.

"Not if we get them back in time."

"Yuna used the teleport spell," Lulu interrupted, "There's no telling where they'll end up."

"_She_ didn't take them anywhere," Braska supplied, "Teleporting is risky even to those who have imprinted the place they want to be teleported."

"Imprinted?" Paine inquired.

Lulu placed a hand to her forehead and scanned the expanse, "In order to teleport from place to place, you have to have been there and imprinted the area into your memories. If not, the spell will place you somewhere randomly."

"So, now what?" Wakka asked as he scratched his head, "If we don't know where they are, how do we find them, ya?"

"We continue on to the Great Rift and start there," Auron stated as he advanced from the group, "There's no sense in splitting up. Navatia is in an uproar and chances are we'll be apprehended."

"Wait just a minute," Lulu raised her hand, "The question isn't where they went, or where they'll end up. I think it's more reasonable to ask _why_ Yuna teleported them out in the first place. There was no more present danger, so why did she feel the need to?"

Silence fell among the group, and eyes roamed.

"It depends on just how much they found out in Ismat," an unfamiliar voice answered, "If she knows the truth, she may just cut out the middle man and get on with it."

"Must you be so brash, Gippal?" Baralai sighed, "Forgive our intrusion, but we overheard your conversation."

"I take it they didn't find out the full truth?" Nooj asked as he emerged from behind the other two men.

"Not entirely," Auron turned to look over his shoulder, "So what you're implying is irrelevant."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you," Gippal smirked as he adjusted the patch over his eye, "Why do you think we're here? You were supposed to meet us at the Great Rift, but instead, we ended up here."

"All this testosterone is making me throw up in my mouth," Rikku scoffed as she shoved past the three men, "Isn't there some way to know where Yuna took Tidus? A clue or something? Did she say anything prior to...telebobbing away?"

"No, but whatever she did say, Tidus trusted her." Jecht chuckled while sitting and chewing on a piece of grass.

"So," Wakka crossed his arms, "We're back at square one then."

* * *

"How noble of you to bring them here of all places. I must admit, I grew weary of everyone interfering."

"I didn't do this for you."

"So for yourself?"

"I did this because they need to be told, Zion. I will not have our children be given a truth stained with lies to sway power."

"So the great goddess does not trust her own creations. Sad, isn't it?"

"Need I remind you that you are the reason I can't trust my creations? I've spent far too long watching and it's about time this comes to an end once and for all."

"If you ask me-"

"I didn't."

"You will listen to me!" Zion roared as he towered above Nova with the demi gods at their feet, "We should end their suffering before they're aware of it and settle this ourselves. Do not cower behind mere mortals!"

Unflinching, Nova raised her eyes to Zion and challenged him.

"Yuna and Tidus are under my protection – you will not harm them in any way. And as for their decisions, I've seen to it that you have no power what so ever. I intend to correct the mistake I made so very long ago, and I made sure there was no way you could meddle."

"You test my patience, Nova." Zion growled.

Before he could say anything else in protest, Nova waved her hand.

"They will awaken soon. Take your leave and begone until I summon you – not a second before."

As Yuna stirred, Zion wrinkled his nose in disgust and dissipated. Nova stood quietly a few feet away and smiled.

"You two are strong and brave," she whispered as a single glistening tear made it's way down her ghostly figure, "I will watch over both of you until the end draws near. From there, you each will have to shape your own destiny. The fate of the world rests in your hands."

"Yuna?" Tidus whispered as he lay unconscious.

With no further hesitation, Nova closed her eyes and vanished completely.

* * *

**Yuna's POV:**

"Hello?" I called out to anyone who could here me, "Is anyone there?"

Hearing footsteps, I turned around to look behind me, but the only thing I could see is blackness. I don't know how I got here, or even where here was. All I knew, was that I wasn't alone.

"Tidus?"

Deciding to walk in the direction of the eerie footsteps, I kept calling out to him, hoping he'd here me. The more I walked, I noticed a faint light emitting from underneath my feet. I was in a foreign place, lost in the dark, with no way of knowing how to find my way back to anyone I knew. But I walked a little further, and in doing so, I felt someone behind me – it was almost as if I could feel their breath on my neck.

"Who's there?" I asked again, but it was all in vain.

Summoning my courage back to me, I remembered my spells. Snapping my fingers together, a flame sparked on my index finger and dimly lit my surroundings. Trying not to move too quickly, I turned my head to look over my shoulder. What I saw, I almost didn't believe – and even if I had, I wished I hadn't seen it.

* * *

**Tidus' POV:**

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The hairs on my neck stood up when I heard her voice. My pulse elevated and my breathing was desperate – darkness was everywhere, which meant it would be harder for me to locate her.

"Yuna?" I called out, hoping she could hear me as well. Maybe I could follow her voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Yuna." I hollered out, taking a few steps forward.

This plan would have worked, except...her voice was coming from every direction. I waited for what seemed like an eternity for her to say something back. When she didn't, I felt compelled to keep trying.

"Where are you?"

Quietly taking another step forward, I waited some more. But the only thing I got sounded like someone snapping their fingers.

_If I move in any direction, I take a chance in moving further away. On the other hand, waiting here isn't doing me any good..._

Before I could come up with anything good, I heard a high pitched scream.

"Yuna?" I called out, not caring what direction I was heading anymore, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

* * *

"Yes, dear children, dream away." Zion sneered under his black cloak, "Forever, if you'd like. It makes no difference to me."

Reaching into the pocket of his tattered robes, Zion removed an incandescent hour glass. Within it, ghostly images could be seen of Yuna and Tidus simultaneously.

"You see, you may be under the protection of Nova, but I control all that is unholy in this world – nightmares included. And if I wanted to, I could turn your beautiful escapes and fantasies into anything I wish and she would be none the wiser."

Laughing to himself, he watched with excitement as the dream state unfolded before his violet eyes.

"If I wanted you to sleep forever, you will sleep forever – trapped in your subconscious and doing whatever I wish for you to do. Or I could make sure I get my happily ever after, and finish you off for good with little effort."

The more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder.

"She calls you the demi gods, you know. It seems she's invested a lot into both of you, only to destroy you in the end."

Chuckling a little louder, he bent down and grinned, peering into the hour glass, "If I were honest with Nova, I'm a little envious for not thinking of such a horrible plan in the first place. And those pitiful land dwellers call her the supreme goddess? Ha! More like a wolf in sheeps clothing!"

Leaning back into his levitating throne, he sighed, "No matter. After I'm done with you, I'll have all the time in the world to reap the benefits of her undoing. Welcome to the dark side, _Fated Ones_."

Raising his hand above his horned head and lifting his finger, Zion watched as a darkened aura emitted from the hour glass.

"Stop!" a feminine voice echoed in the distance.

Spinning his head around, Zion looked on in disbelief as the atmosphere around him began to wane.

"What do you think you're doing disturbing me?"

"I've summoned you here in hopes to change your mind! Please, I beg of you-"

"I have no time for your games, Morana! My time is limited!"

"As the true daughter of the Dark Lord, I beg of you, please don't do this!" Morana pleaded, falling to her knees before Zion.

"Do you have _any _idea what you're asking of me? I could lose everything if these two live!" Zion raised his voice, "I cannot take that chance – not even for my own flesh and blood."

"Let me do it," Morana sobbed, "I fall before you, father. Let me take his place."

At this, Zion's face fell, "Why would you want to do something as foolish as that? If he dies, you have to be the one to take his place!"

Morana rose to face her father, "Either way, you will lose! You know Tidus will not go through with it – if you did, you wouldn't be doing this now."

"Yes, dear daughter, I do know this. Which is exactly why I was trying to rectify the situation before it became too late."

"And if he lives?" Morana folded her arms as she provoked Zion, "You know he will not submit to you should you win. I _have _to be the one to carry out your will. It is the only way to ensure your full victory over Nova – deep down you and I both know...it has to be me."

Zion growled and turned away from his offspring. With a heavy heart and a tear stained face, Morana reached out and lovingly placed a slender hand on her fathers shoulder.

* * *

"Stay away from me!" Yuna hissed as she threw another spell out at an aged ghostly figure of a woman.

Turning from the apparition, she started running as fast as she could. Yuna had managed to light the darkened atmosphere with her hand which was extended in front of her. The murky water splashed onto her clothing, making it hard to navigate. Coming upon what looked like a wall, she grabbed it for good traction and turned the corner – that was until she slammed into something, causing her to skid a few feet and break the light spell.

"Get off of me!" she panicked, kicking in the dark and trying to scramble away.

"Yuna, it's me! Stop!"

As soon as she heard the painful tone, she quickly halted.

"Are you ok?" He asked, feeling around in the dark to see if she was ok.

"Shh," Yuna whispered in a worried tone, "She'll hear us."

"She who?"

"The Raven Mocker." Yuna answered as they got up from the shallow water, "We have to find a way out of the dream state before she finds us."

"The Raven...who? Dream state? What's going on?" Tidus demanded.

Before Yuna could explain, a shrill shriek pierced the darkness. Covering Tidus' mouth with her hand slowly, and grabbing his other hand, Yuna stood shaking slightly.

"Listen to me carefully," she commanded, "The Raven Mocker is an evil creature who seeks souls of the living to lengthen their life span. I can see them because I harbor magical powers – the trouble with that is, I can't kill it. We're trapped in some sort of a dream state – another benefit of magical training. The only way we're going to get out of here is to wake our physical bodies up."

Tidus muffled something under the palm of Yuna's hand. When she remembered it was there, she removed it.

"I don't understand all of this, but how exactly do we do what you just said?"

"Well-"

Before Yuna could formulate a sentence, another shriek rumbled the ground beneath their feet. Yuna gasped and tightened her grip on Tidus' hand.

"Run!"

"Maybe I can do something," Tidus reasoned while running.

"You can't do anything if you can't see or hear it!"

"Oh..."

As they rounded another corner, Yuna looked back briefly.

"Faster!"

"I can't go any faster while we're holding hands! You're gonna have to let go!"

Trusting him, Yuna let go. Just as distance between them and the Raven Mocker seemed to be getting bigger, the shrieking spirit extended it's long bony hand and pointed at Yuna. Before anyone knew what was happening, it flung Yuna into the wall and held her by the throat. As she struggled to breathe, her feet left the ground and the Raven Mocker reached for her chest.

Tidus turned around and witnessed the scenes unfolding. Before he could react, a sharp pain in his head caused him to double over. Writhing in severe pain, he looked over at Yuna. She was thrashing about, struggling to remove the invisible hand from her throat. She looked over, pleading with her eyes. Her lips moved, but he could hear nothing. Fighting hard against the blinding pain, Tidus reached out his hand. As he inched closer, his fingertips grazed Yuna.

"Yuna," he grunted, "Grab my hand!"

Her lips, once pink, were now a haunting shade of blue like they had been the night at the spring. Her soul was being torn from her. Yuna reached out and brushed her fingers against his, and Tidus latched on. But just when he thought he'd won, her grip ceased, and he was left holding on to her.

"I know I can't see you," he growled, forcing himself upward on his elbows and crawled closer, "But that doesn't mean I've lost yet!"

Grabbing on to Yuna, he pulled himself upward and snatched the necklace from her neck. Once in his possession, he found a sharp side to the charm and pressed it to the tip of Yuna's index finger. What followed was a tiny crimson drop that fell into the water below. Quickly, he brought the charm to his other arm and cut himself as well.

"Stay with me, Yuna..."


	14. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**_The First Cut Is The Deepest_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N:** As I promised, another swift update. Things are starting to get pretty intense, and it only gets better from here on out. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"The balance of power has shifted."

"Sir?"

Rising out of his throne, Mika folded his hands inside his robes, "Someone has interrupted our plans. Sound the gong."

The lone guard nodded hesitantly, but did as he was told. Picking up a padded stick, he struck the gong three times and stood silent. Within a matter of seconds, the room was filled with guards kneeling at the feet of Lord Mika. Behind the rows, stood the head of the guard.

Bowing respectfully, the man raised his head, "Your excellency?"

"Evacuate the city immediately. Every woman and child is to flee Divina."

"What about the men, sir?"

"Rally the men and steel them with any available weapon we have in our arsenal. After, prepare my escort – we march on Abaddon at first light."

Standing in utter disbelief, the man questioned his orders, "My lord, forgive me but, what of Lady Yuna? She's still in the wind..."

Nodding once, Mika continued, "Send for Lady Yuna's betrothed. No better time than the present for him to retrieve her and keep her safe."

"Very well, Lord Mika."

* * *

"They're not here," Rikku whined as the group searched the last nook at the Great Rift, "We just wasted precious time!"

"That's not true, Cid's girl," Gippal smirked, "We found out they're not here. So technically, we're one step closer to finding them."

Folding her arms across her chest and pointing her nose in the air, Rikku simply 'hmphed' his logic.

Standing among the field, Braska casted his eyes to the sky, seemingly lost in thought. The gray clouds moved slowly, taking on a funnel form. Crouching down, he picked up a handful of soil and straightened up again. Opening up his palm, the earth blew it gently back into the atmosphere.

"You know something, don't you?" Lulu asked softly, watching from a distance.

It was then that everyone turned to watch Braska's every move.

"I may know of a way we can find them," he paused and looked back up to the sky, "But I can't promise it'll work."

"No one is looking for promises – just the two of them." Auron answered gruffly.

"Whatcha thinkin' Braska?" Jecht squinted with curiosity.

"Lulu?"

As Braska spoke her name, Lulu approached him from behind, "I think I know what you need me to do."

Wakka stepped forward to protest, but caught a nod from Lulu that it was ok.

"You know her better than anyone," Braska smiled, "I think you should be the one to do it."

"Do what?" Wakka asked.

"I'm going to attempt to summon her back here with us."

Paine shifted her weight around, "But what about Tidus? Don't you need them both?"

Lulu and Braska looked at each other and then back to the ground, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I don't like those faces, ya? And...if you don't know where they are, how can you teleport to them?"

"Because I'm not going to teleport them, Wakka. I'm going to try and send my soul to her."

Wakka's eyes grew wide with fear, "You couldn't possibly...but that means!"

"Yes, I know what it means, but I'm willing to do this for her." Lulu snapped.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Nooj sighed.

Braska turned to the group and inhaled, "I am going to preform a forbidden ritual called a _sending_. What it basically means, is that I am going to send Lulu's soul out of her body and hope it reaches Yuna. If and when it does, Lulu can communicate with Yuna and help her back to us."

"But without a soul," Auron grunted, "Lulu's physical body will not be alive – she has to essentially die to use it."

"Correct," Lulu nodded, "I'm more connected with Yuna than anyone here, so my soul should be able to reach her."

"I keep hearing words like: hope, if, and should!" Wakka growled, "No way should you stick your neck out like this, Lu! There's gotta be another way, ya?"

"We have no time," Lulu smiled with a heavy heart, "Braska, if you would?"

He nodded as the last of the earth drifted from his palm. Lulu backed away and waved her right hand outward to reveal a staff. Braska reflected the same graceful movements, holding his own staff. When the wind shifted just right, Lulu folded her dress under her knees and knelt to the ground, placing her staff in front of her – upon touching the ground, it secured a white glowing orb around her.

"Somebody stop them!" Wakka yelled out.

The rest exchanged looks, but never budged. Wakka watched in horror as Braska circled Lulu with his staff in his right hand, level with the ground. Lulu bowed at the waist with her arms cupped at her chest.

"Stop it, ya! You're killing her!"

Storming past everyone, Wakka was determined to save her. But Auron caught his arm tightly, refusing to let him. Lulu's head raised slightly – her scarlet eyes catching Wakka's. As Braska stopped behind her and twirled his staff, she felt her energy leaving her. Fighting tears, she gave one of her illusive smiles and nodded.

As Braska stopped twirling his staff, he pointed it directly at Lulu's back. Eerie cries could be heard leaving the orb, and Lulu's hands fell to the ground beneath her. Taking one last glance at the witnesses, she drew her last breath and fell to the ground lifeless while her soul slipped from the protective encasement and flew away.

"No!" Wakka screamed as he shoved past Auron.

"Wakka, you can't!" Braska grunted as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Wakka reached out for Lulu, but as he took hold of the orb, an explosion ensued. He was thrown back with such force that it winded him. Jecht walked over solemnly and helped him off the ground.

"The wall cannot be breached," Braska supplied, "Within it, Lulu's physical form will be preserved for a limited time. As the time reaches closer to the end, it will start to fade – until it gives completely."

"And if that happens," Paine hung her head, "She's gone for good."

Braska somberly nodded just once.

* * *

**Tidus' POV:**

My eyes fluttered open slowly, but they were met with a bright light.

"Ow," I grunted, bringing my hands to my eyes.

"Sorry," Yuna whispered as sweat trickled down her face, "I was just healing your wound."

"It's ok," I chuckled and raised up on my elbows, "You're not hurt are you?"

She turned from me and shook her head. I sat up and looked at my left arm, noticing how there was no scar left from the cut I made.

"Your cut was much deeper than mine," Yuna whispered as she lowered her head, "Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and wrapped my arms around my knees, "I didn't wanna hurt you more than that thing was, I guess."

Yuna turned to face me again, "It was quick thinking on your part."

I felt heat rising to my cheeks, "I just remember people pinching themselves when they thought they were dreaming. I figured something like that would help. Speaking of which..."

I looked down to see her necklace still clutched in my hand.

"Sorry. I kinda...um...well...broke it."

She slowly reached over and took it from me, examining it in her own hand. As I looked at her face, it surprised me.

"It's ok. It wasn't anything important to begin with." she replied emotionless and stuffed it harshly into the fold of her dress, "Now we have to find a way back to our friends."

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, standing and helping Yuna do the same.

"I can't say for sure."

"You're the one who brought us here, remember? How did you do that anyway?"

"I...don't know, really."

"You don't know where we are? Or you don't know how you brought us here?"

Yuna lowered her head in shame, "Both."

"How is that even possible?" I squinted, scratching the back of my head, "You mean you have no idea? None at all?"

"I...remember you embracing me, and then I said 'you're safe now', but after that," she paused, struggling to recall, "Someone spoke to me."

"What did they say?" I asked as I shuffled over to her.

Her eyes met mine, "It was like...she spoke to me inside my head – telling me everything was going to be ok, and that she would keep us safe. The whole ordeal, was like an out of body experience."

"How do you mean?"

"Tidus, I watched us both teleport, but it wasn't me doing it. I had no control over my own body."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No, it was just us. The next thing I know, I woke up in the dark – the dream state."

"Yeah, I'd like to know how we got there, too." I mumbled, "Well, we can think about all that after we get back. Can you teleport us back to the others?"

Yuna spun around with her eyes widened with fear, "No, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Didn't you do it once before?"

"I told you," she wrung her hands, "I didn't do it."

I stared at her, and she at me. There was a long pause, and finally I shook my head.

"No. There is no way I'm gonna be stuck here in this place! Is there anything you can do?"

"I..." she whispered, "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have trusted her."

* * *

**Yuna's POV:**

My eyes stung with hot tears threatening to fall. My body was exhausted from all the spells I had used, and my head ached with everything that had gone on. Tidus placed his hand on my shoulder, and I instinctively reacted to it, falling into his chest.

"It's ok," he said, "We'll figure out something. Don't give up now."

"I'm not giving up," I forced myself to say, "I just need a minute to think."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." a cold voice echoed in the distance.

Raising my head over Tidus' shoulder, a woman came into view. She stood there, seeming very upset at the sight of me. Tidus spun around at the sound of her voice, and I watched both of them. They knew each other, and each of them were surprised in their own way. But why?

"Give her to me, Tidus."

Tidus said nothing. Instead, he pushed me behind him.

"I said give her to me!" the woman shrieked.

"Like hell I will," Tidus challenged, "You have no business with her."

"Oh, but I do," she exhaled as she laughed, "And I'll go through you if I have to."

"You won't have to," another voice chuckled, "Yuna is coming with me."

The sound of his voice caused my eyes to slam shut and I clutched Tidus' shirt tighter. I knew who was behind me – and I knew despite everything Tidus would do to keep me safe, he was going to win. He always did.

"You always did know how to ruin the moment, Seymour." the woman sighed, "But this time, I have the upper hand."

"You're seriously mistaken, Morana. I shall be escorting my future bride back to Divinia where she belongs – safe and sound."

"She's not going anywhere with either of you!" Tidus spat out as she clutched me tighter to his back, "And what do you mean 'future bride'?"

"Yuna?"

"Stay away from me, Seymour," I warned.

"Or what? You've become mighty brave in your time away from Divinia. I can't help but to think it's because of this...young man, who, might I add, has been trained to escort you to your death."

* * *

**Tidus' POV:**

Her breath became labored and hot between my shoulder blades. I could feel the anger seeping from her and into me. Just who the hell did this _Seymour_ think he was?

"You're lying..." Yuna whispered.

"Am I?" Seymour questioned, looking over at Morana.

She smirked, "Not intentionally, but hey, whatever works."

"Yuna," I whispered, "I have no idea what they're talking about. You know that's not who I am."

"I grow tired of your games!" Seymour yawned as he extended his hand.

Before I had time to react, a lighting spell was heading straight for us. The only thing I had time to do, was shield Yuna – to protect her – but to my surprise, it never landed. It was reflected back at Seymour and Morana. I didn't have to turn to know Yuna had been behind that move.

"Neither one of you will _touch_ us," Yuna commanded as she stepped in front of me, staff in hand.

"How _dare _you step to defend him!" Morana cried out, "You and you're glorified magic don't stand a chance!"

"I don't belong to either of you," Yuna spoke, "I care not why you sought me out, but if you think I'll go quietly-"

"Oh you'll go quietly," Morana huffed as she took a step forward, "You're life ends here!"

As Morana lunged at Yuna, Seymour rushed in and grabbed Yuna by the wrist. So in turn, I grabbed Morana and placed the tip of my sword to her back.

"If you even so much as breathe the wrong way," I spat through clinched teeth, "I will personally see to it that it'll be your last."

* * *

"We're running out of time, and all any of you can do is _sit_ here!" Wakka shouted as he banged his hand into the ground.

"What would you have us do?" Baralai asked, "Until she's made contact with Yuna, our hands are tied."

"What happens when she does make contact?" Rikku inquired.

"Well," Baralai rose and approached the fading dome over Lulu's body, "Braska will attempt to locate her soul. Once he has, Braska will have to preform what's called the _desending , _in which he calls the soul back to the body."

"Oh," Rikku swirled her fingers around in a patch of grass, "How is it that you know so much about it anyway?"

Baralai chuckled and cleared his throat, "I like to read."

As the rest of the camp settled down, Wakka looked to Braska, who was intently staring at Lulu. The barrier had given way considerably, giving off just a faint light.

"How much longer do you think she's got?"

Sighing, Braska turned to Wakka, "It's hard to tell. Let us hope she finds Yuna," his eyes averted back to Lulu just as the barrier dimmed some more, "And soon."

* * *

**Yuna's POV:**

His nails dug into my wrists, and his grip tightened. So much so, that I was starting to lose feeling in my fingers. Bringing my free hand to Seymour's throat, I squeezed as hard as I could in hopes that I could do something – anything – to loosen his hold so that I could free myself. With his free hand, he grabbed my other wrist and squeezed even harder than he had before.

I struggled with all I had, but slowly, I began to sink to the ground, and at his mercy. Looking over at Tidus, I watched as he held her there – sword in hand, pointing in the small of her back. He was whispering something into her ear, and she seemed...hurt. Not physically, but emotionally.

"My, my," Seymour effortlessly whispered in my ear with amusement, "Is that jealously I see in your eyes, Lady Yuna?"

The putrid stench of him made me sick to my stomach. When I finally fell to my knees, I knew that I had lost this one. Tidus was more worried about Morana than he was me, so here I was – losing to the one man I hate with every fiber of my being. When he sensed that he had won, Seymour snaked his arm around to my front and slipped his cold, clammy fingers inside the folds of my dress and grasped something.

"Don't you dare!" I cried out, bucking against him, "I do not belong to you!"

"I beg to differ," he chuckled as he revealed the necklace I had discarded earlier and dangled it in front of me, "You have no choice now, Yuna."

* * *

**Tidus' POV:**

"I was doing this for you, Tidus. I never meant to hurt you." Morana pleaded softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied, "What did you want with her?"

"I was saving her. But now it's too late –"

"You weren't saving her," I fumed, pressing the blade harder into her back, "You were going to kill her!"

"I swear to you, I was trying to make this easier! Please, you have to believe me!"

"Don't you dare!" Yuna screamed, "I don't belong to you!"

"It's either going to be you or me," Morana exhaled, "I tried to take your place so it would be less painful. Now it's too late – he'll never forgive me."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "You're not making any sense, Morana!"

"I love you, Tidus. I always have, and I always will – even if you never loved me back."

Before I could say anything else, Morana freed herself from my dropped guard. Turning to face me, she wrapped one arm around my neck, grabbed my wrist and shoved my sword straight into her abdomen. And for good measure, she twisted it swiftly.

I just...stood there, unable to believe what just happened. Morana held on tight to me for a few seconds, but as she stood there dying in my arms, I felt a tear drip onto my neck. Her body slacked, and I caught her mid drop, laying her to the ground. She looked up at me, took her last breath, and smiled before slipping off into the afterlife.

"Tidus!"

Everything that happened after hearing Yuna's voice, seemed to play itself out slowly. I turned my head and watched Yuna try to jump at me with Seymour holding her tightly around the waist. He gave a crooked smile, pointed his fingers at me like a gun, and released a spell in my direction. Now, I don't know if it was because of Morana's final confession, or Yuna's desperation, but I just couldn't seem to move myself – I was frozen in place. Yuna's tears glided relentlessly down both of her cheeks, and all I could do was watch helplessly.

* * *

"Look!" Paine shouted as she jumped from the ground and rushed over to Lulu's side.

Everyone turned around at watched as the barrier around her body began to pulsate. Each time, the light changed colors, until it brightened into a spectrum.

"What's going on?" Wakka asked, stepping ahead of everyone.

"She's made contact," Baralai smiled, "I'm not even believing this. It actually worked."

"Something's wrong," Braska knelt down, "The aura is hostile."

"Do something!" Jecht hollered, "You're the one magical one!"

"That may be true, but I can't do anything until it stabilizes. Both Lulu and I could lose our lives in the process."

"You can stuff that for a bunch of chocobo's!" Wakka became infuriated, "I'm not waiting around anymore!"

Without a second thought, he ran right into the barrier, knelt down and rolled Lulu over onto her back. Her skin was cold as ice, and her lips failed to yield the deep violet they used to. Though she was virtually lifeless, her eyebrows were knitted together in a worrisome state.

"You come back to me, you hear!" he shook her, "Get Yuna and Tidus, and get back into your damned body where you belong!"

* * *

**Yuna's POV:**

There was no noise when it happened. Everything was absolutely still and silent – time had frozen. Though it had, everyone in that room could still acknowledge what was happening. Inches before the spell connected with Tidus, a wall of fire appeared between the two, melting the barrage of ice. Once the steam cleared, an apparition of Lulu stood, and time resumed it's toll.

Seymour snarled and hurled another spell at her, but a strategically placed reflect spell barred it from touching her, causing him to burn his hand and free me in the process. Dropping to the ground, I scrambled behind Lulu and next to Tidus. We both rose to our feet, staring him down.

"I suggest you leave," I sneered at him, "You've lost this one."

"Go ahead and bask in your good fortune," he grunted, trying to conceal his pain, "Until next we meet, Lady Yuna."

In the blink of an eye, he vanished.

Letting go of Tidus, I slowly approached the waning vision of Lulu.

"Please tell me you didn't," I choked back a sob.

* * *

**Tidus' POV:**

"Didn't what?" I asked, walking behind Yuna.

"Lulu," she exhaled, "She used the _sending._"

"What's a _sending?_"

Yuna looked at me with her green and blue eyes, swollen and red from crying, "She sent a vision of herself to find us and bring us back."

"So...that isn't her?"

"No. It's her soul."

"But if that's her soul..."

"Her body is dead." Yuna fell to her knees, sobbing.

"_Yuna, you have to teleport back..."_

Yuna looked up at the etheral Lulu in disbelief, "You know I can't. I don't know how."

"_You know the spell, you just need to preform it. I can't get back unless you do."_

Yuna looked back at me, seeming unsure of herself.

"You can do it, I know you can." I reassured her as I helped her back on her feet.

"I'll try," she nodded to the both of us.

* * *

**Yuna's POV:**

I had to think back. When we teleported, Tidus and I were locked in an embrace. So, recalling everything, I walked up to him and slipped my hands around him and up his back. He returned the gesture – almost too easily.

"I have to do this exactly as I recall it," I mentioned.

Tidus pulled me closer and let his lips graze my ear as he whispered, "I trust you, Yuna."

Closing my eyes, and slowing my breathing, I pictured where we had been. Flashes of the fray and corpses flooded my memories, and I clung tighter to Tidus. Once the memory was brightly emblazoned, I formulated the text in my head.

_I pray deep within, send us back to where it began..._


	15. Fight or Flight

_**Fight or Flight**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story :)**

**A/N:** Yes! Another update, my friends. This one...was actually difficult to write for several reason, but I'm not going to spoil anything. Be sure to read my AN's at the end of the chapter. Until next update, enjoy! :)

* * *

_Human beings need a lot of things to feel alive. Family, love, friendship; but we only need one thing to actually be alive – we need a beating heart. When our heart is threatened, we respond in one of two ways; we either run, or we attack. We call this, fight or flight – it's instinct. We can't control it – or can we?_

* * *

There was movement, even if it was just a slight twitch from the vein in her wrist. Somewhere in between, she felt her heart thump once, seeming to echo through her entire body. A faint hum settled deep inside her ears, followed by a faint vibration, and then she felt the cool air brush against her pale skin.

"Look," she heard someone whisper, "I think she's coming around!"

The pounding in her head further proved she had made it – she'd made it back in time before her soul had become lost to the afterlife. Wincing, she allowed her eyes to flutter open, meeting the gaze of her friends, but only settling on one pair in particular.

"Hey, Lu," Wakka smiled slightly, "Glad to see you made it back in one piece, ya?"

Just this once, she found it inside of her to smile back at him. She wasn't sure why, but something tugged at her heart. A small tinge of fear crept up on her, and she wrestled with the tears that had laid dangerously on the edge of her eye lids. She couldn't cry – she shouldn't cry.

"That was one hell of an experience," Lulu whispered weakly, cracking another smile.

Laughter erupted from the onlookers, as she closed her eyes once more, trying to summon the strength to sit up. Wakka, noticing her struggle, knelt down to help her. Lulu dipped her head in gratitude, and rose shakily to her feet. He gently took her arm and put it around his neck, carrying her full weight as she scanned the area.

"Where are they?" Lulu asked, wincing slightly.

Her eyes connected with the others, only for them to shift them away. Quirking an eyebrow, Lulu finally looked to Wakka – her ruby eyes glistening with fear and uncertainty. He also looked away, but not from shame. As his eyes left hers, she watched as his head nodded slowly in the opposite direction. Following him, Lulu also looked over to see what Wakka was silently referring to.

No more than ten feet from where she stood, Lulu's eyes finally came to rest upon a sleeping form. Pulling her arm from Wakka's neck, she stood erect, trying to regain some of her dignity as she sauntered over the body that laid limply on the ground. Folding her dress under her knees, she knelt down – her eyes glowing fiercely in the moonlight.

"It seems only one of them made it back," Braska finally spoke solemnly.

Lulu said nothing as she raised her hand to silence him. With her back to them, she bit her violet lip softly and shut her eyes tightly. A lone tear had finally escaped, gliding down her cheek and dropping silently on the person under her. Wiping it furiously from her hardened face, she shook her head, letting her ebony braids cascade over her shoulders. Determined to stop the overflowing emotions consuming her, she felt something brush her fingertips. Refusing to open her eyes, she grasped the hand and held it tightly.

"Lulu," came a very faint and weak voice, "Thank you."

She gasped at his voice, feeling the chains of silence break within her. Snapping her eyes open, they met with a pair of deep blue ones – warm and sparkling, with a weak smile inching it's way upon his face. A pang of guilt winded Lulu, and she struggled to breathe.

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus asked as he looked around slowly.

When he found Lulu's gaze once more, he noticed the slight jostle in her shoulders, coupled with tears streaming down her face. Raising up on his elbows, he squeezed her hand back, forcing her to look at him.

"She," Lulu whispered, clearing her throat, desperately trying to regain her composure, "She's not here."

* * *

"I find it highly amusing, don't you?" he cackled, staring at eyes that burned with hatred, "What? Have you nothing to say?"

Her eyes narrowed as shadows were cast upon her face. A musty smell hung in the damp air, confirming what she wanted to be a lie when she came around. He approached slowly, cupping her chin in his hand gently. A soft grunt of protest came from within as she jerked her head in the opposite direction. In return, he quickly grasped her face again, only this time, he wasn't so forgiving.

"You are not happy, it seems." he observed, grinning slyly as she wriggled her wrists in the chains, "I cannot help but to wonder why the people think you to be a protectress."

She let her eyes advert from his stare, only for him to force her head in his direction. Slamming them shut, she refused to give him the satisfaction he craved. Sweat trickled down her temples, and she was left at his mercy, shackled to the walls of the dungeon. His breath hot on her face, and the proximity of both of them left her dizzy and sick.

"A protectress is not weak, unlike yourself." Seymour chuckled, finally letting his hand settle upon her cheek, caressing it softly, "Letting the enemy worm his way into your heart and turning your back on everything you're sworn to protect."

* * *

**_Yuna's POV:_**

Leaning back into the wall to put some distance between them, Yuna felt naked – stripped of a way to fight back, and completely at his mercy. He seemed to take pleasure in her resistance, closing the gap once again, with their lips dangerously hovering close together in the dark. Desperately, she tried to turn her thoughts elsewhere as Seymour finally sealed what space was left between them.

_I had teleported us out, didn't I? It should have worked – we should have ended up together in the battlefield. _

As I tried to remember what had happened, I couldn't help but to wonder where Tidus was. Had he made it? Did I mess up somewhere along the line? I didn't have to ask myself where I was – I knew it from the minute I woke up, chained in the dungeon, with Seymour leaning in the doorway, grinning.

I felt his dry, chapped lips sampling mine. In his own morbid way, he tried to simulate a kiss of passion – a kiss one would share with the love of their life. He pressed against me harder, my lips pressed against my teeth harshly, and it was then I tasted my own blood. My fists balled up so tight, I was sure my knuckles had turned white.

Finally, it stopped. He released me from his grasp, letting my head fall forward as I struggled to breathe. Raising just my eyes at him, he pulled my necklace from under his robes and dangled it from side to side. That abomination taunted me, just as his victorious stare did – as long as it was in his possession, I was powerless.

"Go ahead," he provoked further humiliation toward me, "Try to teleport, or escape. Either way, as long as I have this, no place for you is safe."

When I refused to do more than just glare, he made his way out of the room. I could continue to hear his haunting footsteps make their way down the hall, and up the stairs to the rest of the castle. Only then, did I allow the full extent of my sorrow consume me. Blurred by my own tears, I watched the window, catching the last glow of the sun slip under the horizon – and with it, my hope dwindled into nothing more than a fading flame extinguished by his lingering kiss I felt upon my own lips.

* * *

"Well, I'm not staying here," Tidus spat out venomously, "What if something's happened to her?"

"You cannot run into this blindly," Braska offered humbly, "You're only asking for more trouble."

"Yeah," Tidus scoffed, "As if anything else could go more wrong. Yuna isn't here, so, we go out and find her – that's all."

A 'hmph' interrupted the discussion, and Tidus glared at the source.

"You must have a plan," Auron stood emotionless, "You'll only harm her more if you charge in head first like you always do."

"That's quite enough," an angered voice resounded in the clearing, "For once, I agree with Tidus. The more we sit here and talk amongst ourselves, the further Yuna slips from our grasp."

Everyone looked to Lulu, who had her back toward them, fixating on something in the distance.

"There's only one place she could be, and I am not staying here...waiting for something to miraculously happen. You'll either go with me, or you can stay here and prattle on with useless conversation."

With that, she looked over her shoulder and glanced at Tidus, who, stood there stunned by her coming to his defense. One curt nod from her, and before anyone could speak on the matter, she disappeared into the distance, with Tidus and Wakka following.

"If she knows where Yuna is, maybe we should follow," Paine shrugged as she nudged Rikku.

Rikku nodded, and they ran after the others.

"Guess there's no point in us standing around like idiots," Gippal sighed, "We might as well."

"For once, I agree with you," Baralai gave a crooked smile and followed, as Nooj remained silent, trailing behind them.

The only three that stood, exchanged glances.

Jecht rested against a tree with a smug smile, "Well, you tried. Can't help the stubborn people won't listen to you."

"Auron?" Braska spoke, looking at him from the distance.

"He's learning," Auron grunted as he slung his sword over his shoulder. Unknowingly to his friends, a smile adorned his aged face underneath his coat.

Taking it as a sign he would follow, Braska and Jecht followed their friend into the woods in the direction of Divinia.

* * *

**_Yuna's POV:_**

My eyes were blinded by a sudden intrusion coming from the doorway – so much so, I winced in pain at the immense light. The heavy clank of their shoes echoed in my ears, and for a second – just a second – I became frightened.

I watched carefully as they bent down and unclasped the restraints from my wrists, instinctively bringing them to my chest and nursing them as they throbbed. Before I could say anything, they stood on either side of me, picking me up off the ground and lead me to the door. Once in the light, peered at their faces, seeing a stern look protruding from underneath the half-masked helmets shimmering in the light of the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered hoarsely, making sure I masked my fear.

"We've been ordered to accompany you to your old room," the left guard answered, emotionless.

"On who's order's?"

"Lord Seymour," came the equally emotionless voice from the guard on my right.

As we neared the steps, my breathing became shallow and frequent. I couldn't let them take me up the stairs to the rest of the castle, where there would be more guards. I'm outnumbered, but only by one. Once we enter, there's sure to be dozens – if not hundreds – more. The guards stopped just short of the first step, pushing me forward. Raising my right foot and bringing it to land silently on the cold stone step, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Move it," one of the guards growled as he shoved my shoulder rather forcefully.

It was then that I felt it – the spark, however fleeting it was, started to grow. I made no effort to move, but rather, concentrated inside myself. Their hands grasping either side of my arms tightly, I refused to take another step, planting my feet firmly to the ground.

That sudden spark – the one that gone as quickly as it came – I found it again as I squeezed my eyes tighter together. I think...that's when I started to hear a voice inside me that wasn't my own. It seemed to guide me, tugging at my rapidly beating heart. Each time my heart thumped against my chest, I felt the blood flow through me. The veins expanded, letting it pump freely, and my body began to shake from pure, unadulterated adrenaline.

_Toll of vicis, audite meus placitum._

In one swift movement, I slid my arms free and elbowed them in the stomach. Winded, the guards slipped down the stairs, sprawled out on the floor, doubled over in pain. I turned on my heel to meet their shocked stares, extended my finger, and whispered the words that had wound themselves into my soul.

"Toll of vicis, audite meus placitum,"

A light shake of the earth threatened to knock me off balance, but I steadied myself, extending my arms to either side of the stairwell. The guards scrambled to their feet, lunging at me. My eyelids lowered, and I waited anxiously for the call to be answered. Centimeters before they caught me, the shaking stopped, and the only thing that could be heard was the distant echo of rocks falling to the ground.

I had been holding my breath the whole time, and it was only in this moment, I remembered to breathe. When I didn't feel them tackling me to the ground, I hesitantly opened one eye, only to gasp at the site before me – two snarling faces, reaching out to me, but never moving. They had been frozen in time. I reached out a shaking hand to touch them, but was startled when I heard an evil chuckle erupt from behind me.

"The stop spell," he clapped his hands emphatically, "Very impressive, Lady Yuna."

"Don't even _think_ about touching me, Seymour." I turned, glaring with hells fire in my eyes, "You _will_ let me go."

"I will?" he grinned, "Why? So you can run back to that riff-raff? I think not."

Slowly taking a step back, I tried to judge the step accurately. He followed, coming toward me.

"I'm warning you,"

"This whole situation has been blown way out of proportion. Give me the chance to clear it up?"

"Why should I believe you?" I retorted angrily, "You're the one I should be worried about."

"Am I?" he began, leaning coolly against the wall, "With me, you're safe. Go back to him, and you've forfeited your life."

"I will not be fooled!" I shook my head fiercely, "He wouldn't hurt me, but I know you would – given half the chance."

Sighing, Seymour pushed himself off the wall, making his way to me faster than he had originally. Coming off the last step, my footsteps increased backward, swearing I wouldn't let him touch me again.

"I grow tired of your games," he snorted, snatching my arm and pinning me against the wall, "You have a choice to make,"

"Let me go!" I shouted, writhing under his grip.

"A life with me, or a death by him?"

Those words, I don't know why or how, but as soon as he uttered them, I just froze.

"Ah, and so the heroine learns the truth," Seymour reveled in his ability to stop me in my tracks, "Your fate with him will be nothing more than a funeral. He's meant to kill you in favor of his god, as are you.

You won't admit it, but you love him by some sick twist of fate."

"Let me go," I whimpered, trying to discard his words – however true it might have been.

"So you see?" he tightened his grip, pushing my back further into a metal ornament that hung on the wall, "He's meant to kill you, and you are no different. One of you will be cut down in the name of the others' god."

"That simply can't be true," I bucked against him defiantly, feeling a weird sense of betrayal.

As his words echoed in the recesses of my mind, I felt all the energy seep from my body. Somewhere between fighting for my life and being trapped with Seymour, I had lost the will to fight. I had given up, but I wasn't completely sure why. All I knew is that I just wanted it to all go away – I wanted to go back in time where I may not have been happy, but I also wouldn't have had suffocated by all this turmoil.

He felt me slacken in his embrace, and smiled.

Looking up at him briefly in defeat, I quickly lowered my head in shame – It was done. I had made my decision, feeling I had no other choice.

"You are wise," he grinned, leading me back toward the stairs.

"Let. Her. Go." a voice echoed behind us, seeping with venom.

My breath hitched as every muscle in my body tensed. Seymour spun around, but I couldn't – I didn't need to look behind me to know who was there. I don't know how long he'd been there, but I just couldn't face him after what I had done – I was ashamed to face him.

"It seems she's made her choice," Seymour offered, "You're a little too late."

"You call that a choice?" Tidus sneered as he closed in on us, "Filling her head with dark and twisted fantasies? Backing her into a wall against her will? It sounds to me like you forced her rather than letting her make up her own mind."

I closed my eyes, frozen to the spot where I stood. This was all my fault – all of this...over me. Had Seymour spoken the truth? Were we fated to fight each other in the end? If that were so, am I really better off with Seymour, who offered me protection?

I cursed myself silently for thinking such thoughts of Tidus. It just couldn't be true – there was no way he could hurt me, and there was no way I could bring myself to hurt him. Seymour was thirsting for power, and deep down I knew that. He only pursued me to gain the upper hand.

Still...

* * *

**Tidus' POV:**

"I'm not leaving here without her," I challenged him, looking briefly at Yuna, who stood there motionless.

"Do you not listen?" Seymour roared, grasping Yuna behind him, "She's made her choice!"

"Yuna," I called out, knowing she was listening, "Come on, the others are waiting."

Watching closely, her shoulders began to shake lightly – she was crying.

"If you leave with him, you'll die," Seymour whispered over his shoulder.

"If you stay with him, you'll die!" I shouted, walking a bit further.

Why wasn't she saying anything? Why is she just standing there?

"Stop," came a quiet sob, "Please, just stop."

"Yuna," I reached out for her.

"No!" she shrieked, turning to face me with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, "What am I to believe? Both of you say I'll die in the others' hands, so essentially, you're equally a danger to me!"

"You know I wouldn't-"

"That's how I feel, but is it the truth?" she questioned as she took a rugged breath, "You don't know how much I wish it were true, Tidus – that you would never hurt me. I also want to believe I would never hurt you."

She trailed off suddenly, looking off in different directions. I stood there, winded from the words that spilled from her lips. Surely she didn't mean it, right? This was all just a distraction to get away from Seymour. I wanted to believe it with all my heart, and I was doing a pretty good job – that was, until she spoke again.

"But the truth of it all, is that we can't promise each other that. I could never live with myself if I did something awful to you – it would be the end of me." she hung her head, letting her hair obscure the view of her face.

Seymour smirked, confident that he had won. I, too, thought he had. A madness come over me that I couldn't explain, but for her sake, I just stood there, expressionless.

"My choice is simple, but it's the most difficult one I'll ever have to make. I choose neither one of you – I choose my life."

She took one last glance at me before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, the latin used in here roughly translates to, "Toll of time, hear my plea," which I thought incorporated well with the Stop spell Yuna uses on the guards. Also, the opening portion of this chapter was taken from a narration in an episode of Grey's Anatomy (Yeah, I watch it and I love it.) I thought it fit well. :)


	16. Altering Fates

**_Altering Fates_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story!**

A/N: Long time no see, eh! No, I didn't forget about this story, or the other that is currently open. I'm just taking small little breaks in between so I don't get burned out. In any case, this chapter is short. But. It's a fairly intense, short, chapter. I will be back with more, but until then, bare with me!

* * *

**_Tidus POV:_**

"You bastard,"

It came out low, but the growl in my throat was unstoppable. The restraint I once held was nonexistent and I just couldn't seem to think straight. My only reason for being no longer stood there, and so, there was nothing standing in my way.

"And I am to blame, correct?" he gave a smug expression, not having moved at all.

"You stood there," I sneered, letting the hilt of my blade twist in my hands, "And made her believe she wasn't safe with me, when you're the one she couldn't trust."

"You speak as if I flat out lied to her," Seymour dismissed me with little concern, "Which I didn't."

"I'm not her!" I spat out, closing in on him as he stood still, "I'm not buying in to any of it!"

"So what are you waiting for?" Seymour shrugged, "Kill me. It won't change a thing."

The stench of the dungeon crept up on me and I realized that Yuna had been down here, trapped like some criminal by her own people. People whom she'd swore to protect – to fight and die for, if that's what it took. Then there was something else stirring inside me; a memory I wanted to forget, but it lingered there relentlessly, biting into my insides. Seymour had been promised to Yuna. Or more accurately, she'd been promised to him.

"Tidus...was it?"

My eyes found him again I wanted to punch his face to the back of his skull.

"It's not as if she's dead, you know. You could go find her – save her – but like I said, it won't change anything."

"And leave you to take her from me again?" I scoffed, raising my blade at his chest, "Over my dead body."

For the first time since Yuna had left, Seymour's expression finally took a more serious turn – as if something I said dug into him. He lifted his hand, snapped his fingers, and guards poured out from every direction.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

**_Yuna's POV:_**

Magic can be a powerful thing when you allow it to be, but it's more than just elements and fighting; when you need it to be, it can be used as smoke screens and last minute escape plans. The thing about magic, though, is that it varies with each caster. Some have to learn to control it – harness it – with every ounce of strength they have; others, like myself, can bend it to our will without even trying, and because of that, the magic seems to have this innate instinct to protect the one that harbors the ability to do so.

Which is why when I ended up here, of all places, I wasn't afraid.

I stood silent, yet vigilant, letting my eyes soak in the familiar surroundings of the battlefield I had stood among just days before. The carnage was gone, but I assumed it was because everyone else had given them a proper burial in our absence. And yet...the fields were still stained with blood and the stench of death. I could still see the young girl vividly in my mind, worn with anguish and tinged with fear, taking her last breathe in my arms. I think...I cried then. I'm acutely aware of how I was feeling, but for the life of me, I couldn't recall my actions.

"It's sad, isn't it?" a soft voice carried along the wind, "To see so much bloodshed between brethren."

The voice, female in nature, came just from behind me. And although I was surprised by it, I got the nagging feeling that I shouldn't shy away or become frightened of it; it was gentle...alluring, even.

"You know who I am, Yuna." she called out to me, "You can sense the familiarity between us."

Still silent and unmoving, I nodded. Just once.

"It was you," I finally whispered as my eyes caught the gray sky above us, "You were the one speaking to me in the dungeon – coaxing me to use the stop spell."

"Mm," she acknowledged my response, "I had to protect you in his absence."

She was my mother – all of Navitia's mother.

Nova.

* * *

**_Tidus' POV:_**

With the last of my strength, I raised the hilt of my sword, burying it forcefully under the jaw of one of the guards. He slammed into the wall across the hall, but my eyes found a fresh wave stalking toward me. They just kept coming – one after another – in endless supply, commanded by the blue haired man just beyond my reach. The entire time, Seymour never budged from the stairs. Instead, he watched amused, waiting for the second he'd wear me down into submission. Smirking, I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth. If I had to die here, I was going to make it a point to get one good stab in him, or at least wipe that god forsaken smirk off his ugly face. If not for me, for Yuna.

"Keep em coming, Seymour," I gave a low chuckle, "Unless you'd rather stop being a coward and fight me yourself."

"It's tempting," he quirked a brow, "But I can't have my robes bloodied before my own wedding, can I?"

I knew what he was trying to do. I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me by using Yuna.

And it worked, much to my better judgment.

"You won't touch her."

"Yes, yes," he waved his hand lazily at me, "How dare I speak like that of the woman you love – I really grow tired of your impudence."

Though it wasn't the time to be thinking about trivial matters, I couldn't help but to grasp on to the word Seymour used to describe my relationship with Yuna; love. A feeling of uncertainty consumed me, but I didn't deny it...exactly. But while I had been distracted with my own thoughts, five more guards seized the opportunity, burying their weapons fiercely into my skin.

"Stop," his voice came loud and sudden, "I want him injured, not dead."

The guards retracted the sharp pieces of steel from my flesh and I winced, but never gave him the satisfaction of hearing me in pain. The blood trickled out of every wound, but I could feel my body quickly replacing what it had lost – something I noticed I could do, but nobody else could. The trouble with blood, was, I fell victim to an overwhelming sensation to slaughter every breathing thing my eyes could find. Almost like I had two personalities who were polar opposites – one that loved, apparently, and another that couldn't distinguish friend or foe; one that slaughtered mercilessly.

There was no question as to which form had taken over the minute the scent of blood hung in the air.

"Detain him!" Seymour shouted with a hint of panic in his voice as the atmosphere shifted in my favor.

All at once, his army of guards rushed at me. I made no attempt to dodge, letting them take me, but my eyes never left his cold ones. The transformation between man and cold blooded killer was almost complete. I wanted to make sure his face was the last thing burned into my mind before everything went familiarly black.

* * *

**_Yuna's POV:_**

"Why are you here?" I asked, still keeping my back straightened and dignified, "I'm no longer in a dangerous position – I removed myself from it."

"For the time being," Nova supplied, "You have to go back. Your fate will find you no matter where you run, Yuna."

I spun around, locking eyes with the Goddess herself for the first time ever, "I'm not running from my fate. I'm merely trying to make it my own."

Nova stood, thinly materializing in an ethereal form, seeming to mull over my words. If you didn't know anything about Navitia's history, one could almost assume she looked like a normal human being – if you could get past her being ghostly like in appearance, that is.

Her long violet hair cascaded evenly down both of her shoulders and her eyes shown the color of cherry blossoms that I had only read about in story books. The flowing white gown that hugged her impossibly frail frame shimmered even in the gloomy weather surrounding us, silver and gold trim lining the edges. Beautiful. The descriptive word seemed to fit Nova nicely. Her eyes were gentle, yet held so much sadness within as she stared into mine. Sadness I was sure had to have been there for thousands of years by the way I studied the lines etched into her perfect face.

"If you had anything to ask," she dipped her head, "Now would be the time."

I expected nothing less from the Goddess who gave birth to us, knowing she was reading my mind as well as my soul. If anyone would know the truth, Nova would. Though I felt it was impossible to trust no one at this point, part of me wanted to believe she really had no personal gain in lying – not really. After all, she was just trying to save Navitia, right?

I wanted to believe it with all my heart.

"'Protect me in his absence'," I repeated her words, "By that you meant, Tidus, right?"

"Yes."

"Why would he be protecting me if we're from opposite sides of the conflict? We only hinder the other, thus bringing it to a stalemate."

"For the very same reason you're meant to protect him," Nova stated matter-of-factly, "The two of you provide strength in the others' weakness, bringing balance between both sides."

Quirking an eyebrow, I shifted uncomfortably, "But if only one side is to win, what good would that do us?"

"As in magic, light balances out with darkness; neither has an upper hand, but just as equally, each as the ability to overpower the other." Nova responded emotionless, swiping her hands through the air to reveal a cleared sky.

I soaked up the information like a sponge, but somewhere deep inside, a fear washed over me.

"So it's true," I whispered, finally letting the pieces fit themselves together in my head, "Everything."

When the Goddess made no attempt to clarify my revelation, I felt the faintest twinge of anger surge through my veins like never before. And so, without any regards to who the being was in front of me, I snapped with an uncontrollable rage I never knew existed.

"You intend to pit us against each other," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at the silent woman, "All the while, I believed...I clung to the idea that maybe...just maybe we could end this without bloodshed!"

The Goddess didn't even blink.

"You wanted us to protect each other until the end," I growled through clenched teeth, "Only to leave us standing against ourselves!"

"Protecting our investments," Nova finally spoke sorrowfully.

As she spoke, I felt energy gathering inside of me; energy that I had never once felt when I used magic in the past. It was almost as if every single element was binding together, weaving itself in my soul, seeking a way out. Wanting to destroy something – anything – that would give my body some sort of release. And yet...

"I know it sounds cruel and cold, Yuna," she caught my flared eyes, "But the truth of it all is that the two of you were unintentionally the result of our short comings. What else could I do? What other choice did I have?"

"Something else," I snapped at her, "_Anything_ else would have been better than this!"

"All I can do is beg for your forgiveness," Nova offered her hand, "I don't deserve it, but, I ask for it all the same."

My mind ran rampant with this new information. I wanted to kill everything, and yet, embrace everything. I wanted to laugh hysterically at the irony, but, I wanted to weep uncontrollably. But most of all, I wanted Tidus here with me – to hold me, comfort me...protect me; and I would have done the same.

"Someday," I lowered my head as well as my voice, letting my hair swish in the wind, "But that day...isn't today."

I knew what I wanted to do – what I _had_ to do, now.

"I will find a way to fix this," my eyes found her pale pink ones, "And I'll do it without either of us forfeiting our lives as the price."

"To alter a fate," Nova hesitated, but her voice remained calm, "Is to tempt it. Become too greedy, and you might find yourself much more worse off than you started."

I heeded her words, but that didn't mean I had to stick by them.

"To run from your fate is one thing," I replied confidently, "To change it for the better, is something entirely different. No one wins and everyone loses something. I simply refuse to throw away life for the sake of a victory...even if it is for the world."

"I can only hope you find a solution," Nova smiled as she started to dissipate, "Time is of the essence, Yuna, and fate will not be kept at bay forever."

When she finally faded, I looked to the barren field around me. It was empty, yet I could still see the countless corpses littered at my feet. It looked exactly how I felt; empty, yet not alone or vacant. In a moment of despair, I fell to my knees, finally releasing all the emotions bottled up inside.

My hands dug into the earth angrily, and I let out an anguished sob so loud, it was sure to reach Nova herself. Tears cascaded like a babbling brook, streaking my fevered cheeks, but for the life of me...I just couldn't stop crying. Crying for myself, for Tidus. Weeping for the world and the countless people who'd died at the hands of another.

Without warning, I felt a blinding pain, tensing every muscle my body had. Before I could blink, my body went from being doubled over, to sitting straight up, resting on the calves of my legs. I felt I was being burned from the inside out, and the only thing I could do, was scream. A scream so loud and jolting, that my throat was left raw and in pain as it tore from me and toward the sky.

But just as quickly as the pain started, it ended. And the only thing I could see, was Tidus.

"What just..." I whispered hoarsely, clutching my hands around my throat as another image flashed behind my blurry eyes.

Blue and red. A hint of shimmering gold, but the cold sting of steel. A pair of familiar eyes, and a pair of cold ones. Then...black.

"Seymour," I inhaled sharply.

* * *

A/N: Lol, and so, the plot is revealed...more or less. There's still a few surprises to be had, but this is probably as big as it's going to get. Feel free to ask questions as the arise, reviews are always welcome as is constructive criticism!


End file.
